El amor es extraño
by G.Applause
Summary: "Él es extraño. Es tan extraño que hace que yo no me sienta extraña, y eso está bien. Siento como si encajase. Como si no tuviera que esforzarme para agradarle. Pero es un idiota, y el muy idiota me ha dicho que me quiere" Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Nymph Malfoy.


**ACLARACIÓN: Para efectos de la siguiente historia, Johanna ganó los 70° Juegos del Hambre, mientras que Annie Cresta ganó los 71° (en la historia original se encuentran invertidos). Todos los demás acontecimientos son acordes a la cronología de Suzanne Collins, Finnick ganó los 65° JDH y la revolución inició tras el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.**

* * *

**El amor es extraño.**

_70° Juegos del Hambre, Último día en la arena._

_Finnick._

Con un bostezo se puso en pie, y curveó su cuerpo despacio hacia adelante como un felino al sol; perezoso y sin preocupaciones, mientras la que había sido su mentora lo miraba con curiosidad mal disimulada.

Al menos la parte de sin preocupaciones podía fingirla para él y para los demás mentores, que con resignación tomaban el dinero recolectado y las esperanzas de llevar a un vencedor más a casa, y las guardaban para el año siguiente. Con Mags no podía fingir, lo conocía tan bien como se conocía a sí misma, y en medio de aquel bostezo fingido había podido leer un reflejo de sus propios pensamientos: Un año más sin vencedor en el Distrito 4.

Esta vez había ganado una chica del Distrito 7. Pequeña, menuda, en apariencia frágil, y más importante aún: no profesional. Cada cierto tiempo, uno de los chicos de los demás distritos lograba colarse entre la fila de los Vencedores dominada por profesionales, y eso producía sentimientos encontrados tanto en Mags como Finnick.

Por un lado, a la mujer le alegraba que un chico o chica sin posibilidades se hiciera de la corona, y salvase aunque fuese por un tiempo a su Distrito de morir de hambre. Le recordaba su propia victoria, antes de que las academias de entrenamiento fuesen fundadas en los Distritos 1, 2 y 4.

Por otra parte, los tributos del Distrito 4 eran su responsabilidad –suya y de Finnick aquel año- y ambos le habían fallado al dejar que fuesen asesinados en manos de la chica del Distrito 7 y su hacha, que nadie imaginaba controlaba con tanta precisión.

"_Es demasiado pequeña y delgada_" había dicho Finnick, cuando la chica cobró su primera muerte. El hacha se movía como una extensión de su brazo mientras chillaba de manera animal, cortando a sus víctimas que hacía mucho había dejado de considerar humanos.

Mags no tuvo que recordarle a Finnick que él mismo había ganado los Juegos a los 14 años, de una manera similar. Él mismo no se permitiría olvidarlo jamás.

−La ganadora de los 70° Juegos del Hambre, es Johanna Mason, del Distrito 7−la narración cortó el silencio fúnebre que se había instalado en la habitación de los mentores. Mags vio por el rabillo del ojo como un par de sus compañeros iba a felicitar al mentor de la chica que había ganado, y como este suspiraba con alivio al saber que regresaría a la niña sana y salva a su casa, como le había prometido a sus padres.

La mujer ni siquiera se molestó en acercarse a felicitarlo. Desde que la terrible enfermedad le había arrebatado el habla, eran pocos los que le entendían. Además, no podía separar sus ojos del cuerpo de Finnick, que se permanecía inmóvil frente a la silla que se había negado a dejar desde que habían sido solo ocho en la arena.

Separó sus ojos del cuerpo atlético del chico que había terminado de criar como suyo, y lo posó en la pantalla, donde Johanna Mason sujetaba su hacha frente a su pecho como si fuese el único salvavidas en medio de una terrible tormenta. Tal vez lo fuese.

Cubierta de sangre y con la mirada perdida, a Mags no se le antojó tan pequeña como Finnick había señalado que era. Se veía fuerte, decidida y mortífera. La mujer, quien conservaba la mala costumbre de pensar en muchos de los vencedores como los hijos que no había podido tener, lamentó la mala suerte de la criatura, quien creía que todo había acabado por ganar los juegos.

"_Apenas empieza_" pensó Mags, pero no dijo nada, principalmente porque no había nada allí más que Finnick que pudiese oírla, y porque él sabía bien en que estaba pensando, sin necesidad de decirlo. Nadie sabía que los Juegos no terminaban después de salir de la arena mejor que Finnick.

−Es bonita−dijo con un susurro el chico a su lado. Mags no recordaba haberlo visto tan mayor nunca. Cuando lo conoció aún era una criatura, con los brazos y las piernas demasiado largas para un torso tan estrecho. Sin embargo, a pesar de su corta edad y de su inocencia, el Presidente Snow había visto en él la que hasta el momento era su maldición más grande.

La mentora miró de nuevo la pantalla, desde la cual Johanna Mason era levantada por un aerodeslizador, como si estuviese muerta. Ahí la curarían y la pondrían presentable para el público que rugía su nombre desde las calles capitolinas, a pesar de haberla dado por presa fácil al inicio de la contienda.

"_Lo es_" pensó Mags. El cabello largo era del mismo color de la madera que su distrito enviaba religiosamente al Capitolio. La piel era suave y delicada, aún cubierta de sangre. Los ojos grandes y los huesos correctos remarcados por entre la carne. Nunca había pasado hambre, no como muchas personas en los Distritos, cuyo miedo de morir en los Juegos era solo un poco más grande que el deseo de ganarlos y hacerse de lujos y riquezas.

−Que mal−fue todo lo que Finnick dijo, antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás y tumbarse en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Así, fingiendo que dormía, se le veía más joven, tanto como con catorce años le pidió que durmiese con él en la Aldea de los Vencedores, para alejar las pesadillas.

−No sabemos si lo harán con ella también−dijo con voz entrecortada, de esa forma era más fácil entenderle. Finnick esperó paciente a que terminara, asintiendo de vez en cuando con su cabeza poblada de rizos rubios, dándole a entender que comprendía sus palabras.

−Lo harán−aseguró después de un rato. Con ojos entrecerrados bostezó de nuevo, esta vez de verdad. A Mags le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que todo estaría bien, como hacía cuando era más pequeño y volvía a casa con ojos llorosos y marcas en la piel, allí donde hombres y mujeres capitolinos lo habían tocado.

Sin embargo no lo consoló, esta vez Finnick no sufría por sí mismo, si no por Johanna Mason y la mala suerte con la que había corrido al nacer con un rostro que los demás considerasen lo suficientemente atractivo como para pagar por él.

−No puedes salvarlos a todos−dijo ella, acercándose despacio. A veces, había sorprendido a Finnick temiendo por la cercanía de alguien, como un animalito asustado. Él no se retorció inquieto cuando ella levantó la mano y acarició su nuca, atrayéndolo a su cuello como su madre solía hacer cuando ella era una niña.

−No puedo salvar a ninguno−corrigió él, entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose consolar por la que siempre había considerado su madre. –Ni siquiera puedo salvarme a mí mismo−intentó deshacer el nudo en su garganta que hacía que hablase con una voz diferente a la suya, pero no lo consiguió, y como consecuencia Mags lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y afecto.

−Vámonos a casa−dijo tomando su mano. Él tardó un par de segundos más de la cuenta en entenderle, y para cuando lo hizo ella ya lo había obligado a ponerse en pie y tiraba de su cuerpo tras el suyo.

−Sabes que no puedo−dijo él, dejándose mover al antojo de su mentora. –Debes irte sin mí−ella lo miró, era tan alto que para verlo a los ojos debía alejar mucho su barbilla del pecho. Él solía bromear diciendo que cuando lo miraba así, se sentía como un árbol, pero esa vez no lo hizo. No estaba de humor para más bromas.

−No te preocupes por ella−dijo mirando la pantalla que ahora mostraba un resumen de las muertes que la nueva vencedora había cobrado. La mirada ausente de Finnick siguió la suya, y por un momento se vio a sí mismo nombrado como vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre. Recordó haberse sentido a salvo, y la idea de que Johanna Mason sintiese aquella falsa tranquilidad le produjo ganas de vaciar el estómago.

−No me preocupo por ella−mintió. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de apariencia frágil, quien como él, no tenía otra opción más que seguir jugando al juego que habían inventado especialmente para ellos, cuando truncar sus almas había dejado de ser suficiente.

−Es fuerte. Al igual que tú−dijo la mujer, mientras lo atraía hacia su rostro para besarlo a modo de despedida. –Ambos van a estar bien−le prometió. Finnick observó en silencio como Mags se marchaba, dejándolo más solo que nunca en la habitación que comenzaba a hacerse pequeña, mientras las paredes amenazaban con aplastarlo.

Observó la pantalla de la televisión una vez más, mientras la repetición de las entrevistas mostraba a una chica muy distinta a la que había ganado los Juegos.

−Bienvenida, Johanna Mason, a tu infierno personal− dijo inclinando la cabeza en honor a la chica que no sonreía para las cámaras. Bostezó con pereza y sin preocupación una vez más, antes de abandonar la habitación sin mirar atrás, antes de que las paredes se cerraran a su alrededor y lo aplastaran por completo.

* * *

_Gira de la Victoria, Capitolio._

_Finnick._

−Parece ser que alguien se ha quedado sin historias que contar−dijo con voz aterciopelada. La mujer a su lado acarició su brazo con un solo dedo, haciendo que Finnick se doblara sobre sí mismo.

Cada vez era más difícil fingir que le agradaban aquellos toques que pretendían ser más que amistosos, o que agradecía el dinero o las joyas que recibía tras sus encuentros. Sus clientes sabían que poco le interesaban ya el dinero, o los placeres que este podía generarle, y habían comenzado a pagarle con historias selectas de lo que ocurría en el Capitolio.

Algunas de esas historias eran una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, mientras que otras eran más interesantes, en especial cuando eran salían directamente de los labios de muchos de sus protagonistas, o quienes las habían presenciado en primera fila.

−Oh Finnick, querido−dijo la mujer mientas fingía una risilla que al rubio le recordó el sonido que los náufragos hacían al recobrar el aliento después de haberse estado ahogando. –Estoy segura de que sabrás perdonarme esta vez−Lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Su piel había dejado de ser su piel hacía muchos años, después de que una infinidad de cirugías se encargaran de desaparecer los sobrantes que colgaban por sus mejillas y las arrugas que se habían formado por doquier.

−No, no, no−dijo negando con un dedo acusador, gesto que pudo parecer maleducado de haber pertenecido a cualquiera menos a Finnick Odair, favorito del Capitolio. –Sabes que por más que quiera no puedo hacer excepciones por nadie. ¿Qué pensará la gente de mí? –

−Pensarán que me quieres –la mujer se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Si se ponía generoso, Finnick aventuraba que era al menos 50 años mayor que él, pero eso era algo que no quería señalar en esa conversación.

−Bueno, pero eso no basta−dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Pensó en el esposo de aquella mujer tan aburrida, quien probablemente estaba afuera de la habitación, bebiendo vino con Snow o fumando con sus hombres, dispuesto a pagar para que alguien se la quitara se encima por un rato. –Si no tienes nada que contar, me iré−sentenció.

−Es que todo ha sido muy aburrido por aquí últimamente−se excusó haciendo un puchero. –Desde que terminaron los Juegos…−se cortó, mientras una sonrisa de diversión se asomó en la comisura de sus labios. Finnick pensó que talvez no fuese una sonrisa discreta, si no que las cirugías le habían quitado la posibilidad de mover demasiado el rostro. –La chica nueva−concluyó después de un par de segundos, que al vencedor se le hicieron eternos.

− ¿La chica nueva? –preguntó, fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba su acompañante, a pesar de que había atendido a la fiesta con la esperanza de investigar que tan echada estaba la suerte de la chica que aún no conocía más que por nombre.

−Ya sabes. La nueva vencedora−dijo mientras sonreía autosuficiente, segura de haber atraído lo suficiente de la atención del chico como para comprarse un par de minuto a su lado. –Johanna Mason. –

−Sé quién es−respondió más cortés, consciente de que debía ser más atento con la mujer para que esta le dijese cuanto sabía. –Lo que no sé es que tiene de importante Johanna Mason como para que desees usarla como última carta. En cinco minutos me iré−dijo con un dejo de arrogancia que se le daba bien.

−Oh, pero es muy importante−dijo en medio de un susurro. Finnick se sabía de memoria el proceso de la transacción. Primero ella fingiría estar arrepentida por contarle sus secretos, después le haría jurar que no diría nada, y después no se callaría hasta haberlo dicho todo. –Mi Richard me ha dicho que el Presidente le ha ofrecido un trato de lo más ventajoso. –le confió.

Finnick se retorció inquieto, de pie frente al fuego. El aire frío se colaba incluso por entre las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas, mientras los capitolinos reunidos esperaban el arribo de Johanna Mason en la mansión Presidencial, como último destino en la Gira de la Victoria.

− ¿Un trato ventajoso? –preguntó fingiendo confusión. Había aprendido a parecer desinteresado mientras las personas hablaban, y dejar que los secretos fluyeran entre ambos de forma natural, a pesar de que él sabía todo sobre sus clientes y ellos apenas y su nombre.

−Ya sabes…−añadió ella incómoda. –Como el tuyo…−Una vara de madera invisible golpeó al chico por el estómago, haciendo que pusiera toda su fuerza de voluntad en no lucir afectado en absoluto. Después de todo hablaban sobre una chica que él no conocía, que solo había tenido la mala suerte de acabar con un destino igual al suyo.

−Bueno, eso no es ninguna noticia, Agatha−dijo esbozando una sonrisa que dibujó en el rostro de la mujer una igual−Es una chica atractiva, tiene sentido que nuestro amado Presidente quiera sacarle provecho a eso− Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces seguidas, contrariada.

−¿Crees que es atractiva? –preguntó ofendida.

−De seguro lo es, si Snow piensa que alguien estaría dispuesto a pagar por ella. –respondió en tiempo récord, obligándose a sí mismo a no dedicar mucho tiempo en si pensaba que Johanna Mason era atractiva o no. –Pero claro que no se compara con usted−Esa pareció ser la respuesta acertada, pues hizo que la mujer separase sus manos de su regazo y las extendiese hacia el chico para tocarlo.

−Como dije−añadió fingiendo estar afligido y arrepentido. –Eso no es noticia− La mujer bufó molesta, mientras rodaba los ojos, o al menos eso intentaba.

−Es que no he llegado a la mejor parte−le riñó. Finnick sabía que aquello no llevaría a ningún lado. La suerte de la chica ya estaba decidida, y dedicarle mucho tiempo a los detalles escabrosos no tenía mucho sentido. –Se ha negado−

− ¿Se ha negado? –preguntó él incrédulo. La pregunta le devolvió unos cuantos años en el tiempo, hasta llevarlo frente a un chiquillo de catorce años a quien se le preguntó si quería más riqueza y fama de la que había soñado jamás.

−Le ha dicho al Presidente que no está interesada−la felicidad que reflejaban sus ojos solo era comparable con el pánico que se instaló dentro de Finnick, el cual él sintió en todo su cuerpo, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies. –En cuanto le ha dicho de que se trataba, ha dicho que preferiría morir−

El mundo como lo conocía dio vuelta, hasta que su cabeza estuvo donde deberían estar situados los pies. Se sintió enfermo y repentinamente mareado, mientras los últimos cinco años pasaban frente a sus ojos como una nebulosa.

¿Era negarse una opción? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría al chiquillo que había sido? Sin duda habría consecuencias, nadie desobedecía a Snow de aquella forma, ni siquiera una vencedora, mucho menos una chica de 17 años, demasiado pudorosa para enfrentar las consecuencias de la fama.

− ¿Y la matarán? –preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes con solo un atisbo de ansiedad en su voz. ¡Qué estúpida había sido Johanna Mason!

−Oh, no seas tontito amor mío−dijo ella palmeando el aire con una de sus pequeñas manos, que no habían sufrido cirugías aún y revelaban su verdadera edad. Una oleada de tranquilidad invadió al chico, quien se sorprendió a sí mismo preocupándose por el futuro de Johanna Mason. –Sólo matarán a su familia−dijo aliviada y con una sonrisa curveando los labios teñidos de un espantoso tono rosa, que Finnick temió quedaría marcado en su cuello.

"_Solo matarán a su familia_" había dicho como si no fuese nada, como si tuviese suerte de que su exabrupto fuese considerado una infracción menor, típica de una chiquilla quien no aprende a lidiar con la fama aún.

− ¿Los matarán? –preguntó − ¿A todos? –Finnick recordó haber visto la llegada de Johanna Mason al Distrito 7. La cámara captó con afán el encuentro de la chica con su familia. El abrazo que le dio su padre, los besos por todo el rostro de parte de su madre, y las palabras sin sentido de dos niños, uno aún en brazos de su madre, y otro un poco mayor que tiraba de su vestido para atraer su atención.

Imaginó el cuerpo de todos ellos sin vida, de la misma forma que a veces imaginaba el de sus padres, cuando la noche estaba particularmente fría y oscura. ¿Se repondría alguna vez de algo así? La había visto asesinar al menos a siete personas en la arena sin sentir remordimiento alguno, pero ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que había matado también a su familia?

−Te has quedado pálido, cariño−dijo la mujer preocupada. Finnick se sorprendió odiando a la anciana que podía decir sin que la voz le temblara, que Snow planeaba una ejecución para la familia de la nueva vencedora, pero que le resultaba imperdonable que su piel luciera enferma. − ¿Estás bien? –

− ¿Cuándo planean hacerlo? –preguntó esperanzado. Talvez, si se daba prisa, podía encontrar a Johanna Mason, saltar los formalismos y decirle todo lo que sabía. Talvez aún no fuese tarde, y Snow decidiera abrirle los brazos de nuevo y darle la bienvenida en aquella cadena que él lideraba.

−Probablemente ya estén muertos−dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con la misma facilidad que se da el reporte del clima. Pocas veces en su vida, Finnick había deseado golpear a alguien tanto como deseaba golpearla a ella en esos _momentos._ –Solo basta con dar la orden−añadió. –Mi Richard me lo ha platicado hace un par de días, así que de seguro los han matado en cuanto empezó la Gira. Los animales ya deben de haberse comido lo que quedaba de ellos ¿Sabes que los animales hacen eso en los Distritos? ¿No es horrible? Esas personas viven como bestias−

Finnick no dijo nada. "_Probablemente ya estén muertos_" había dicho. De seguro están muertos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ella aún no lo sabe. Llegará a su nueva casa, esperando encontrar a sus padres atiborrándose de comida, y ver a sus hermanos crecer con lujos, y no los encontrará. Y sabrá que todo es culpa suya.

−Tienes suerte de haber salido de ahí−dijo ella, realmente complacida. Eso era lo peor de todo, realmente se alegraba por él que había logrado irse del Distrito 4 para entrar y salir del Capitolio a su antojo.

−Yo tuve suerte−no se atrevió a desafiarla. Un ligero temblor en sus hombros fue lo único que delató sus pensamientos. Si Mags hubiese estado ahí, habría sabido cómo se sentía en realidad, en cambió Agatha quien no pasaba a su lado más de treinta minutos a la semana, le atribuyó el temblor al frío. –"_Tuve suerte de no tener a nadie_" –agregó, solo para él.

−Espero que estas noticias hayan cumplido tus expectativas−dijo ella con una voz que pretendió ser seductora, pero que a Finnick le hubiese producido risa de no sentirse tan enfermo. –Te he dicho todo lo que…−un estruendo cortó los murmullos que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta. Todos los habitantes de la mansión se quedaron en silencio, mientras una voz similar a la usada en los Juegos, anunciaba que la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

Johanna Mason había llegado. La Johanna Mason que ya era huérfana de padres y hermanos, y aún no lo sabía.

−Temo que deberemos dejarlo para otro momento−dijo fingiendo estar desconsolado. Era bastante bueno fingiendo, y Agatha le creyó, mientras le hacía prometer que se verían otro día, en otra fiesta, con otros secretos.

−Esa chica me da algo de pena−confesó Agatha antes de girar el pomo de la puerta. –Hubiese sido tan feliz como lo eres tú, de haber aceptado –sentenció, antes de que ella y el vaporoso vestido de cuentas que llevaba, desaparecieran detrás de la puerta.

"_No es por ella por quien debes sentir pena_" pensó Finnick Odair, antes que la voz del presidente de Panem retumbase por todo el Capitolio, dándole la bienvenida a Johanna Mason a una nueva vida sin padres ni hermanos.

* * *

_Gira de la Victoria, Capitolio._

_Johanna._

El pesado vestido que su estilista insistió debía usar aquella noche, le apretaba la carne en los lugares equivocados. Su figura era pequeña y delgada, sin embargo la vaporosa prenda había sido confeccionada para alguien mucho más menudo que ella. Con cada paso que daba, los pequeños alambres que le daban forma a la silueta se le clavaban en las costillas y el abdomen, haciéndola bufar.

−Ah, ah, ah−le riño Ryker, el incompetente que no había podido diseñar un vestido a su medida durante las últimas semanas. Johanna lo odiaba, nunca había sido bueno con ella, sin embargo no podía culparlo por el incidente con el vestido, nadie esperaba que ella ganase, así que Ryker probablemente nunca había pensado que su labor iría más allá del vestido para las entrevistas.

− ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó exasperada.

−Ese horrible sonido que haces−explicó mientras acomodaba la tela que le colgaba de las caderas, lo cual Johanna juraba era una falda. –Pareces un animal y no una vencedora en la noche más importante de su vida−

−Esta no es la noche más importante de mi vida−corrigió ella. Si cerraba los ojos, estaba de vuelta en el distrito 7, en el lugar que había querido abandonar durante una buena parte de su adolescencia, pero que ahora se alegraba de poder seguir llamando casa.

− ¿Ah no? ¿No estás emocionada? –Dejando de lado la repulsión que sentía hacia Ryker, quien era por mucho deficiente en su trabajo y tenía la necesidad de lucir como una mujer. Casi sentía pena por él y su ingenuidad, pero Ryker era de los pocos capitolinos que no fingía adorarla ahora que había ganado, y eso les iba bien a ambos.

−No−respondió secamente, mientras los tacones de las horribles zapatillas que le deformaban los dedos de los pies repiqueteaban por la calle. De lejos la Mansión Presidencial parecía un castillo, toda teñida de blanco e iluminada con miles de luces que revelaban el motivo festivo de aquella reunión.

La gira de la victoria terminaría aquella noche, y sería libre, libre al fin.

"_¿Enserio crees eso?_" le susurraba una suave voz en su cabeza, la cual tenía toda la intención de ahogar a base de algún trago, similar al que Haymitch Abernathy le había ofrecido días antes, durante las celebraciones en el Distrito 12.

"_Claro que seré libre_" se decía a sí misma con cada paso que daba. "_He ganado, y esta noche termina todo_".

−Esto es muy emocionante−chilló Ryker mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia la puerta, donde cientos de personas con aspectos tan ridículos como el suyo aguardaban su llegada. – ¿Dónde está Elivia? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Johanna nunca lo había notado, pero la piel del hombre era tan pálida como la cal, y bajo aquellas luces se evidenciaba aún más su palidez. –Si no se apresura tendré que acompañarte yo mismo a la fiesta−

Por su tono de voz, Johanna adivinó que eso era justo lo que Ryker esperaba. Los estilistas y el equipo de preparación estaban invitados a la fiesta, pero era el escolta quien se codeaba con todas las personas importantes del Capitolio durante la fiesta, o al menos eso había escuchado.

−¿Crees que esté bien? –no sabía por qué le preocupaba. Elivia era un dolor en el trasero todo el tiempo, al igual que todo su equipo de preparación, sin embargo en aquel lugar, era lo más cercano que tenía a un grupo de amigos o familiares.

−Se habrá adelantado a la fiesta−aventuró Ryker empujando al aire con la palma de su mano, en un gesto que pretendía quitarle importancia a la ausencia de la persona más puntual que Johanna había conocido. Sabía que no debía preocuparse, seguramente Elivia estaría allí adentro bebiendo hasta vomitar, sin embargo sí que se preocupaba.

Desde el día de la coronación, cuando Snow le había comentado los planes que tenía para ella una vez que la Gira terminase, no había podido quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo marchaba mal.

Pero el presidente había dicho que no pasaba nada. O al menos eso había querido escuchar ella. No tenía intención de volver nunca más al Capitolio. Se iría al Distrito 7 y no saldría de ahí hasta los próximos Juegos, donde haría que un chico o chica de su distrito ganase y que a ella la dejaran en paz.

−Quita esa cara−le riñó el estilista, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla, por la que Johanna le hubiese cortado la mano de no estar distraída. –Te ves horrorosa cuando frunces el ceño, y sabes que odio que lo hagas…−

Antes de que la nueva vencedora pudiese contestarle con uno de sus habituales comentarios mordaces, escucharon un estruendo. La noche estaba fría, pero a medida que avanzaban más y más por la calle, rumbo a la Mansión Presidencial, el calor de la fiesta se hacía evidente.

En cuanto puso un pie en la escalinata de piedra, escuchó un sonido que le hizo temer que la tierra se estuviese derrumbando a sus pies. Como si hubiesen encendido un interruptor, la personas –al menos la mayoría aún parecían personas- voltearon a mirarla, y otros más salieron de la casa.

Todos querían tocarla. Un hombre pasó a su lado con un cuchillo para mantequilla en su mano, y le preguntó si podía quedarse con un mechón de sus cabellos. Ryker lo alejó con una mueca exasperada, diciendo que nadie le tocaría ni un solo cabello a su obra maestra.

Si ella era su obra maestra, Johanna no quiso ni pensar en el estado de sus obras más deplorables.

El ensordecedor sonido se detuvo tan pronto como empezó, dejándola mareada y con la sensación de haber corrido una maratón. Todos sonreían, con sus rostros pintados como si fuesen máscaras y sus cuerpos cubiertos de pesadas telas y vistosas joyas.

No sabía que había estado buscando desesperadamente a su escolta, hasta que Ryker le aconsejó que no luciera tan ansiosa. Lo intentó, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la sensación de malestar que se había instalado en su estómago, la misma que había sentido antes de que su nombre fuese elegido en la cosecha.

Entonces lo vio, mientras buscaba la respingada figura de la mujer que la había acompañado desde el principio. Su cuerpo fornido y el ángulo recto que formaba su espalda, evidenciaban que una vez, hacía muchos años, había sido atractivo. Los labios eran demasiado gruesos como para ser considerados deseables, y el rostro estaba tan estirado que le había sido robado todo rastro de humanidad que había en él.

Se vio reflejada en sus ojos. Sus ojos era lo más inquietante de todo él, junto con aquel apestoso aroma que Johanna había olido mientras ponía una corona en su cabeza, la mañana que la nombraron la nueva vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre. Eran ojos de serpiente, más que de un ser humano, y parecían verlo todo.

El presidente Snow sonrió, e inclinó la cabeza en su honor, como haciendo una silenciosa reverencia. Johanna aún podía oler el aroma de la sangre oculto tras la fragancia de una rosa, mientras él le decía que pretendía vender su cuerpo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

No le prestó demasiada atención al discurso que el presidente dijo de memoria en su honor. Todos aplaudían, y lo miraban más a él que a ella. No podía deshacerse de aquel extraño sentimiento de alerta, que le decía que algo iba terriblemente mal.

Sintió como un cuerpo –cálido y más grande que el suyo- se acercaba por su espalda. Probablemente solo otro capitolino con manos inquietas que venía a decirle como la había apoyado desde el primer momento, a pesar de que ambos sabían eran una gran mentira.

−Johanna Mason−dijo la voz tras ella. Las señales de alerta se hicieron más visibles. La voz era musical, talvez demasiado. No se parecía a las voces chillonas de los capitolinos, sin embargo tampoco parecía la voz de una persona normal.

Volteó, presa de la curiosidad, para encarar a aquel que se atrevía a desafiar la presencia de Snow, hablando durante el tan sentido discurso que Johanna no atendía ni agradecía. Una voz en su cabeza le susurró el nombre del chico en medio de un quejido. Lo conocía. Claro que lo conocía.

Finnick Odair lucía diferente en persona a como se veía por medio de las cámaras. Johanna sabía que no podía tener más de veinte años, pero su cuerpo y su rostro eran como los de un hombre mayor. Los ojos del chico brillaron con diversión, por la expresión de su rostro, Johanna adivinó que la que sostenía entre sus dedos no era su primera copa de la noche, o que él se estaba divirtiendo mucho más que ella.

−Veo que mi reputación una vez más me ha precedido− dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, en medio de un gesto que a Johanna le recordó aquellos gatos monteses que rondaban la zona maderera de su distrito. Cada movimiento y gesto de Finnick resultaba inquietantemente grácil y planificado, como si estuviese siempre en control de la situación.

Johanna lo odió de inmediato.

−Es difícil separar al hombre del mito−de repente se sintió en extremo consciente de que el vestido que llevaba era demasiado apretado, y que mostraba más piel de la que ella estaba acostumbrada a enseñar. Finnick no pareció darse cuenta de aquello.

−Le aseguro, señorita Mason, que soy mucho más divertido de lo que han de decir – añadió haciendo una reverencia, como si la invitase a bailar. Ryker le había advertido que bailaría mucho aquella noche. Todos querían un trozo de vencedora para sí, pero no le había dicho que debía lidiar con el ensimismamiento de Finnick Odair, quien ciertamente estaba opacando su presencia.

−Espero que no−contestó secamente, consciente de que todos lo miraban. No, no a ella. A Finnick.

− ¿Puedo llamarla Johanna? –Johanna le hizo una señal para que se callara. El presidente Snow seguía hablando como si no se diese cuenta de que ellos le ignoraban, pero Johanna sabía que se había dado cuenta. Nada escapaba bajo su mirada.

−Pensé que Finnick Odair no pedía permiso−dijo haciendo una mueca, mientras él se acercaba un poco más, hasta respirar en su cuello, con la excusa de escucharle mejor y poder hablar más bajo. Johanna siempre había detestado a las personas como Finnick, cuyo único atributo era la cara con la que habían nacido.

−No lo pide−dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Johanna buscó con la mirada a su estilista, pero él estaba tan embelesado con la presencia de Finnick Odair a escasos metros de distancia, que ni siquiera vio a la chica. –A decir verdad nunca ha tenido que hacerlo. Las cosas suelen entregársele−sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba y el calor nacía desde el cuello hasta la cara. Agradeció a las luces intermitentes que ayudaban a esconder su sonrojo.

− ¿Sabía que hablar de usted mismo en tercera persona es una señal clara del narcisismo patológico? –preguntó ella. Las palabras solo brotaron de sus labios, sin que las controlara.

−Narcisismo patológico−repitió él, dando un trago. Johanna sintió la garganta seca. Nadie le había ofrecido nada de tomar aún y la presencia de Finnick tan cerca suyo, y la ausencia de Elivia habían hecho que la boca le supiese a tiza. − ¿Quieres? –preguntó captando la mirada de la menor, fija en la bebida. Ella se retorció nerviosa cuando sin esperar una respuesta, él acercó la copa de cristal a sus labios.

Tragó. El licor era suave, no como el que había compartido con Haymitch Abernathy en el Distrito 12. Finnick sonrió. Finnick siempre sonreía aunque rara vez la sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos.

−Deberías hacer que te examine un psiquiatra−replicó ella. Escuchó una ronda de aplausos y se sumó de mala gana. El estómago le rugía y las zapatillas eran aún más insoportables al estar quieta.

−Talvez−repuso el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. Johanna volvió a buscar a Ryker con la mirada, esperando que este reprendiese al chico por aquel gesto que tanto le exasperaba en ella, pero esta vez, ni siquiera vio a su estilista babear por Finnick Odair. − ¿Buscas algo? –

−Ryker−dijo ella en medio de un murmullo. Miró hacia arriba, desde el balcón en el que el presidente Snow la miraba fijamente. Por primera vez desde su aparición, no era a Finnick a quien miraban, si no a ella. Se vio reflejada en los oscuros ojos de serpiente, y sintió miedo. –Mi estilista. –corrigió al notar la mirada de confusión en los ojos claros del vencedor del Distrito 4.

−Seguramente se ha adelantado a la fiesta−dijo señalando con desinterés el interior de la casa, dentro de la cual muchos ya se habían perdido para beber y comer en exceso.

−Mi escolta tampoco está− se sintió como una tonta al preocuparse tanto, pero sin aquellas personas a las que ni siquiera apreciaba, se sentía más sola que nunca antes en el Capitolio.

Finnick subió la mirada también, donde Snow aún observaba. Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron, y Johanna sintió como los hombros de Finnick se tensaron, centímetros más arriba de los suyos.

Snow solo sonrió, y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio la bienvenida a Finnick Odair a su fiesta.

− ¿Finnick? –preguntó ella nerviosa. Pocas veces en su vida había estado tan nerviosa como ahora. Su corazón latía inquieto y desigual dentro de su pecho, y en las manos sintió como si millones de hormigas le caminaran por la piel.

−Vamos−dijo él, tirando de su brazo sin delicadeza. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre el vencedor más joven de los Juegos del Hambre, que era surrealista estar tan cerca de él siendo arrastrada en medio de un mar de gente. En el punto en el que Finnick tiraba de su brazo, imaginó más tarde aparecería un cardenal, pero no dijo nada.

− ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tan bajo como pudo, consciente de que la gente los miraba y cuchicheaba, en especial cuando Finnick encontró una habitación vacía y la abrió de golpe, sin soltar su brazo. − ¿A dónde demonios me llevas? –él no dijo nada, como si no la hubiese escuchado.

La habitación estaba vacía, y él maldijo por lo bajo, antes de dar media vuelta y salir por donde habían entrado, con ella aun a rastras, retorciéndose por el dolor y la impotencia.

−Ya cállate−le riñó. Ella no supo por qué, pero obedeció y logró mantenerse al paso del mayor, mientras él continuaba abriendo y cerrando más habitaciones en medio de maldiciones y resoplidos.

− ¿Quieres decirme que rayos pasa? –ahí, maldiciendo como él, se sentía más como ella misma que lo que se había sentido durante los últimos meses. Le gustó la sensación, pero no dijo nada.

− ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste? –preguntó exasperado. –A tu escolta y estilista−

−A Elivia desde anoche, cuando llegamos al Capitolio−recordó ella. –A Ryker hace unos minutos. Cuando has aparecido aún estaba allí…−

−Demonios. –entrecerró los ojos, como Johanna había visto hacer a su padre cuando se estaba concentrando en algo especialmente difícil. El gesto lo hacía lucir mucho mejor a él. –Vamos−dijo de nuevo, no como una petición sino como una orden.

Johanna lo siguió. Con el vestido tan ajustado y los zapatos de tacón era difícil seguirle el paso, pero no podía permitirse parecer débil frente a aquel chico quien daba por supuesto que todo el mundo lo adoraba, y que su presencia era un regalo de los dioses.

Comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de caracol. Un par de asistentes los miraron y cuchichearon a su paso. Johanna deseaba gritarles que no era lo que parecía, pero dudó profundamente que Finnick viese sus explicaciones con buenos ojos.

En la planta más alta, había una sola habitación. Por su ubicación, Johanna adivinó que tenía vista a los jardines en los que hacía un par de minutos, había conocido a Finnick Odair. La puerta estaba entreabierta y en su interior reinaba un absoluto silencio. Johanna sintió como sus brazos y piernas se adormecieron, y agradeció en silencio que Finnick aún la sujetase por el brazo.

−Quédate aquí− aconsejó él, desenroscando sus largos dedos de la piel de la chica. De inmediato lo echó de menos, como si hubiese sido una parte suya que siempre le hubiese pertenecido, y de inmediato se la arrebataron. Finnick caminó con paso dubitativo hasta la puerta. Ella recordó haber visto la transmisión de sus juegos cuando era una niña, a Johanna le había parecido que él era de los que no dudaban jamás.

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes. Ni de sus padres, ni de sus profesores, ni de su mentor, y no veía porqué debería de empezar a hacerlo ahora, bajo el mando de un chico cualquiera que acababa de conocer, quien claramente estaba demasiado pegado de sí mismo. Caminó en silencio detrás suyo una vez que el cuerpo de Finnick se perdió entre la oscuridad de la recámara.

No se había equivocado. Aquella habitación tenía vista de los jardines, y era la misma desde la cual Snow había dado el discurso que ella apenas y había escuchado. La misma habitación desde la que él la había mirado, con sus ojos fríos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos.

−Johanna, sal de aquí−dijo Finnick desde un rincón. En la penumbra, ella apenas y notaba su figura. Al acercarse más, notó en él cosas a las que no le había prestado atención hasta ahora. Sus piernas largas, su rostro todo ángulos, su cabello rizado en las puntas y aquella pose desgarbada que le recordaba al mundo que aún era un chico.

−Que…−intentó decir, pero las palabras murieron dentro de su garganta mientras continuaba caminando. Tenía la mente en blanco, sus manos y pies se movían por inercia, como aquella vez dentro de la arena había matado a siete, sabiendo que era su vida o la de ellos.

Siempre sería su vida.

Al llegar al lado de Finnick, lo primero que miró fueron los ojos del chico, que amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas. Su piel bronceada estaba desprovista de color, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre la ventana abierta del balcón.

Si hubiese visto más de cerca, habría advertido que había sangre en su camisa, e instintivamente habría mirado hacia sus pies, descubriendo los dos cuerpos encogidos sobre sí mismos que reposaban inertes en el suelo.

De no haberse perdido en los ojos de Finnick, habría olido el aroma de la sangre, que tanto le recordaba el aliento del Presidente Snow. Si él no la hubiese tomado de la mano, se habría desplomado junto a Ryker y Elivia. El cuerpo aún caliente de él, la piel fría de ella.

−Johanna−dijo Finnick. Si aún la sujetaba por la muñeca, ella ya no lo sentía. Ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera el frío de la noche o el calor que manaba de su piel, allí donde Finnick la había tocado. –Johanna vete−

Estaban muertos. Ambos estaban muertos, y en el pecho tuvo la extraña sensación de que todo era culpa suya.

− ¿Por qué? –fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sintió lágrimas de rabia, más que de dolor, quemar sus ojos y cerrar su garganta. No apreciaba a esas personas –apenas y las consideraba personas- pero las había conocido y ahora estaban muertas. Dos muertes más a la lista de las que había ocasionado producto de los Juegos que había ganado.

−Nadie le dice que no a Snow−dijo él, mientras tirando de su mano, la sacaba a rastras de la habitación.

A lo lejos, Johanna escuchó como alguien reía.

* * *

_Día 1, Distrito 7._

_Johanna._

Había sido un adelanto. Las muertes de Elivia y Ryker no tenían mayor propósito más que para alertarla de lo que pasaría al llegar a casa. Con sus muertes Snow no pretendía herirla. A ella no le importaban su estilista ni su escolta, ni nadie más en el jodido Capitolio. Los cadáveres dejados allí, -para que ella los encontrara- solo pretendían hacerle saber lo que ella ya había entendido.

No estaba salvo. Nadie lo estaba.

Como si dos cuerpos sin vida cubiertos completamente de sangre no fuesen suficiente, apenas puso un pie en el Distrito 7, confirmó que aquella sensación de malestar en su estómago no era producto de su imaginación. Nadie había ido a darle la bienvenida a casa, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Caminó como un fantasma por las calles desiertas de su distrito, como si buscara algo sin saber qué. La primavera había empezado ya, pero el aire era tan frío como había sido durante el invierno más crudo, cuando sus hermanos menores se habían metido en su cama para robarse un poco de su calor. Ella los había dejado.

Nadie la felicitó, al contrario de la primera vez que volvió a casa después de ganar los Juegos del Hambre. No había quien le agradeciera haber ganado para ellos un poco de comida para no morir de hambre, ni por darle razones para sentirse orgulloso de haber nacido en el Siete. Las personas que pasaron a su lado fingieron no mirarla, mientras arrastrando brazos y piernas recorrió el camino que sabía de memoria.

No había comido en horas, y no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había colocado la cabeza en una almohada. Soportar el resto de la fiesta en su honor fingiendo que no había visto nada había sido difícil, pero no necesitaba darle a Snow más razones para mofarse de ella.

Eso había sido todo, una broma que el hombre más poderoso de Panem le había tendido por rechazar su oferta. Así de poco significaba la vida de los demás para él, capitolinos o no. Finnick le había dicho que debía pretender estar bien, que no sabía nada aún y que atribuía la ausencia de su equipo de preparación al calor de la fiesta.

Había hecho una actuación convincente. Se le daba bien fingir, pero aun así sentía que no había sido suficiente. Debía de llevar el miedo y la ira tatuadas en la frente, allí donde Snow podía verlas tan claras como el agua. Bailó hasta que los pies le sangraron, bebió y comió hasta que alguien sugirió que debía vomitar para vaciar su estómago y continuar celebrando.

Le hizo bien. Al menos así tenía una excusa para enfermar y llorar un poco, sin que la considerasen débil. Sintió durante el resto de la noche la penetrante mirada de Finnick Odair fija en su nuca. Él no se atrevía a acercársele después de sacarla a rastras de la habitación en medio de gritos coléricos, y ella no se atrevía a mirarlo después de haberse comportado como una niña al frente suyo.

De todas formas, Finnick estaba ocupado dividiendo su tiempo entre una cola de hombres y mujeres que requerían su atención. Después de atiborrarse de un trozo de pastel de chocolate y nueces, Johanna se le quedo mirando, incapaz de separar sus ojos del rostro del chico.

Era atractivo, ciertamente, tanto como una flor cuyo único propósito es lucir bien. En el momento en que se marchitara, todas las personas que lo habían admirado y que ahora hacían fila para estar a su lado, pasarían de él, y lo dejarían completamente solo. Johanna nunca había sentido tanta pena por alguien en su vida.

¿Sería tan feliz como aparentaba? Acostumbrado a la atención por la que no debía luchar, rodeado por un mar de gente a la que no le importaba en absoluto. ¿Sería esa su vida a partir de aquel momento? ¿Sintiéndose sola a pesar de estar siempre acompañada?

Se había ido sin despedirse. Sin Elivia ni Ryker no tenía claro cuál era su papel en aquella fiesta que hacía mucho había dejado de ser suya. Su mentor estaba borracho como una cuba en un rincón, y la única persona que había conocido desde entonces tenía a una mujer de setenta años bien disimulados colgada de su cuello en un rincón.

Incluso ahí, en medio de una pista de baile desierta sin saber bien a donde ir, se había sentido menos perdida que en casa, pasando por las calles del Distrito 7 buscando el hogar en el que habían nacido ella y sus hermanos. La encontró. Como siempre, estaba escondida entre dos árboles que su padre había sembrado al casarse con su madre. Al menos eso no había cambiado.

Arrastró los pies hasta la entrada. Todo el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Se descubrió a sí misma no sintiendo nada en absoluto mientras avanzaba: ni hambre, ni frío, ni sed, ni cansancio, ni siquiera enojo o dolor.

No sintió absolutamente nada cuando al abrir la puerta, el habitual clic de la manija al doblarse no la hizo sentir en casa. Ni siquiera lloró cuando la puerta golpeó el cuerpo de su padre. Estaba ahí quieto, tanto que Johanna pensó que dormía. Pero nadie dormía en aquella posición tan incómoda ni con los ojos tan abiertos.

A su madre la encontró en el cuarto que compartían sus hermanos. Ella al frente de la cuna, como si quisiera proteger a Rohen, de dos años con su cuerpo. Él estaba en su cama, tan cerca de los barrotes que parecía haber querido escalarlos para escapar. Byren, de siete, estaba frente al armario donde se había escondido. No sabía que no había escondite alguno donde no pudiesen encontrarlo.

¿Así se sentía morir? Talvez, porque ella ya no sentía nada.

No se atrevió a acercarse más a ninguno de ellos. Ni a su padre, cuyos ojos acusadores le gritaban que había sido todo culpa suya. Debido a su vanidad, a su necesidad imperiosa de desacatar las reglas y rechazar toda figura de autoridad. A su madre ni siquiera pudo mirarla. Sabía que si lo hacía se querría tumbar a su lado, en busca de un calor que se había ido para siempre.

A Byren le pidió perdón en silencio, por la vida que él soñaba tener y que ahora nunca viviría por culpa de la mala suerte que había tenido al nacer compartiendo su sangre. Era tan alto que parecía tener un año más de la cuenta. Johanna recordó haber pensado al despedirse de él la primera vez, que sería muy apuesto. Ahora jamás lo sabría: se quedaría por siempre congelado a los diez años.

Pensó en irse. Ya no había nada allí para ella. Tal vez podría correr al bosque e intentar llorar, más que nada para probarse a sí misma que aún vivía. Algún vecino se compadecería y llegaría por los cuerpos, para darles un entierro y un adiós adecuado, pero ella no podría. ¿Cómo decirles adiós sabiendo que ella lo había matado?

Dio un paso atrás, separándose de quien había sido Byren, y lo vio.

La cosa más perfecta que había visto en su vida. Tenía solo dos años y Johanna no podría recordar no haberlo querido. La diferencia de edad era tan notoria, que cuando paseaban juntos por la plaza cualquier podía pensar que era hijo suyo; solo su rostro, aniñado y gentil evidenciaba que era mucho más maravilloso de lo que Johanna nunca pudo soñar ser.

Ahora jamás miraría aquel rostro de nuevo. Ni lo sostendría en brazos, ni le diría que estaría siempre para él, ni le diría que los monstruos en su armario no podrían tocarlo jamás.

Nunca en su vida había deseado llorar tanto como en aquel momento, pero sus ojos caprichosos se negaban a darle lo que quería. ¿No había sido todo un capricho, de todas formas? Snow le había dicho que la haría rica, famosa y poderosa y ella se había negado, simplemente porque pensó que si su alma se le había arrebatado por todo lo que había debido hacer en la arena, era justo que su cuerpo aún le perteneciera.

Se había equivocado. No era justo. Ya nada lo era.

−Lo siento tanto−escuchó una voz de miel cortar el aire. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar, pero ahí había estado él desde el principio, aunque no sabía bien porqué la había seguido hasta su casa. –No deberías estar aquí− Separando los ojos de Rohen, Johanna lo miró. Vestido con vaqueros viejos y una camisa negra, no parecía tan perfecto.

−Tú no deberías estar aquí−le riñó. Agradecía ahora haber sido incapaz de llorar. De entre todas las personas del mundo, no deseaba llorar frente a Finnick Odair, quien por primera vez desde que le había conocido, no sonreía.

−Supuse que no querías estar sola−se encogió de hombros, y Johanna deseo tener su hacha cerca y clavarla en aquel rostro, con tal de borrar la mirada lastimera que le dedicaba. –He cobrado un favor y me han traído en aerodeslizador hasta aquí−le informó. Deseó golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, o golpearse a sí misma, cualquier cosa que deshiciera el nudo en su garganta y le hiciera sentir algo por dentro de nuevo. Lo que fuese, bueno o malo.

−Vete, Finnick−le pidió en un susurro. Sus ojos traicioneros escocieron, avecinando las lágrimas que tanto había anhelado en su soledad. Finnick dio un paso adelante. Estaba tan cerca de su madre que Johanna no pudo evitar pensar que habría pensado esta en vida, de que Finnick Odair visitase su casa.

Algo en la presencia del chico –luminosa y atrayente- no calzaba en aquel lugar dominado por la muerte. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que Johanna pensó que él podría ver por encima de su hombro al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano menor.

La idea se le hizo insoportable.

Finnick apenas y se tambaleó cuando ella volteó con prisa, golpeando con los puños su pecho.

−Johanna. Johanna−dijo en medio de un quejido. Algo despertó en su estómago, tan suave que pensó haberlo imaginado, hasta que él tomó sus manos entre las suyas, para evitar que continuase golpeándolo. –Te vas a hacer daño−le advirtió. Inmovilizó sus brazos con los suyos, atrayendo a la menuda chica hacia él, hasta que la cabeza de la menor estuvo bajo su barbilla.

−Bien. Eso espero−respondió ella, con la cara hundida en su pecho.

−No digas eso de nuevo−advirtió él, su tono era como el de una persona enojada. A Johanna le recordó a Elivia cuando le reñía. Pensar en la escolta que había muerto por su culpa solo sirvió para enfurecerla más. –No es justo que digas eso…−

− ¿Justo? ¿Justo? –gritó ella separándose de su pecho. Él ya no la sujetaba con la misma fuerza que antes y se soltó de su agarre con facilidad. Tomó como punto a su favor la mirada de escepticismo que cruzó el rostro de Finnick Odair cuando con su mano libre, ella le propinó una bofetada que dejó un rastro rojizo y un corte en su mejilla.

−Johanna, tranquilízate−continuó él, levantando los ojos. Casi parecía que intentaba enfurecerla.

−Nada de esto es justo−continuó gritando. Lo golpeó de nuevo. Esta vez el rubio lo esperaba, pero no hizo nada para detenerla. –Los han matado, Finnick− siguió golpeándolo, sus brazos, su pecho, su estómago, su cara. Él ni siquiera levantó un dedo en su contra. –Los han matado porque no he querido convertirme en una prostituta−

La boca del mayor se abrió, formando una "O" perfecta. Johanna lo golpeó de nuevo en el rostro, sabiendo que él no la detendría. Golpearlo no le producía ningún placer, pero tampoco hacía daño y eso era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.

−Esto no ha sido culpa tuya−dijo él negando con la cabeza. Por un minuto Johanna se dedicó a observarlo. Sus pestañas –dos tonos más claros que su cabello- rozaban sus párpados. Las mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, allí donde ella lo había golpeado y una punzada de culpa golpeó a Johanna en el estómago.

−Lo es−corrigió ella.

−Hiciste lo que creías correcto−aventuró. Johanna solo lo miró, con los ojos oscuros fijos sobre los suyos. A Finnick le dieron ganas de correr la mirada, pero no lo hizo. –No sabías lo que iba a pasar. No sabías que Snow haría que los…−La palabra se quedó en el aire, flotando entre los dos.

−Pero tú si lo sabías… ¿verdad? –preguntó ella. A escasos centímetros se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos. Si estiraba su mano, aunque fuese un poco, podría tocarlo. Ella nunca había estado tan consciente de la cercanía de otra persona, como lo estaba de la de Finnick en ese momento. –Cuando te dije que Ryker no estaba−continuó, con ojos oscurecidos. De repente dejó de sentirse enojada, solo estaba cansada.

−Lo siento−se disculpó el chico. Finnick decía mucho aquellas palabras, o al menos, se las decía a ella.

−No lo sientas−le excusó. –Ya estaban muertos para entonces. –Lo había dicho. Había dicho que estaban muertos, todos ellos lo estaban: sus padres, Byren y Rohen. Se habían ido. –No hubiese hecho ninguna diferencia. –

Del corte en el rostro del chico brotó una gota de sangre silenciosa, que se deslizó por sus mejillas sonrojadas por los golpes, enmarcando sus facciones hasta perderse en su cuello. Johanna nunca había deseado tanto tocar a alguien como deseaba tocarlo a él.

−Quieres…-empezó él. Para ser un vencedor quien había asesinado a los demás tributos a sangre fría durante sus juegos a una edad tan temprana, la muerte siempre le había hecho sentir incómodo, tanto como la presencia de Johanna Mason en aquellas cuatro paredes que parecían cerrarse sobre ellos.

− ¿Enterrarlos? –terminó por él. Finnick asintió, mientras reparaba en lo extraño que resultaba tener a alguien que terminase sus oraciones. –No lo sé− dijo encogiéndose de hombros, en medio de un movimiento que era mucho menos grácil en ella que en él. –Pertenecen a la tierra…−explicó cómo le habían enseñado en la escuela las costumbres del Distrito 7. –Y han de alimentar el pasto. Pero no quiero…−

−Yo puedo hacerlo−dijo él. –Sería rápido. Además le dará un buen espectáculo a los vecinos ver este cuerpo en acción−la pose que adoptó fue casi ridícula, y Johanna se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo.

−En verdad, deberías hacer que examinen ese complejo narcisista tuyo−recomendó ella. Se sentía bien bromear con Finnick, aunque fuese solo para olvidarse del dolor durante un rato. Él rió, tan fuerte y tan real que Johanna se permitió olvidar el resto de risas durante un instante. Luego se abofeteó mentalmente, ella no quería olvidar.

−Tal vez. Después de que un doctor examine los golpes−dijo señalando su rostro, que a la mañana siguiente sin duda alguna estaría lleno de moretones. Johanna intentó pronunciar una disculpa, pero él la cortó, diciendo que quedaban pocas horas de luz y que tenía mucho que cavar.

Intentó concentrarse en el movimiento rítmico que daban los brazos de Finnick cada vez que este hundía la pala en medio de la tierra húmeda donde su familia sería enterrada. Eso era lo natural, volverían a la tierra, y en medio de sus tumbas se sembraría un árbol que crecería fuerte, y mientras ese árbol estuviese en pie, el recuerdo de su familia permanecería.

Era una estupidez, lo sabía, pero de alguna forma le reconfortaba.

Finnick cavó dos agujeros idénticos, uno para su madre y otro para su padre. Depositó los cuerpos con sumo cuidado, y ella repitió una oración que había aprendido desde muy joven, en honor a los que se habían marchado. Dos agujeros más pequeños le siguieron. El de Byren, casi del tamaño de un adulto y a su lado, un agujero minúsculo, para Rohen.

Se negó a que Finnick depositara los cuerpos de sus hermanos en sus tumbas. A duras penas tomó el delgado cuerpo de su hermano mayor, y en silencio le pidió disculpas. El chico rubio a su lado solo la miraba, sin hablarle o tocarle, mientras los hombros de Johanna se movían como único indicio de que estaba llorando.

Cargar a Rohen fue más sencillo, lo difícil fue soltarlo. Lo imaginó viviendo una vida larga y plena. Enamorándose, siendo feliz, y tantas otras cosas que ella no le había permitido experimentar. Se quedó con el menudo cuerpo apoyado contra su regazo durante horas, hasta que la noche sustituyó al día y fue tiempo de dejarlo ir.

− ¿Por qué hiciste esto por mí?−preguntó una vez que de su familia solo quedó el recuerdo y la tierra removida. Sentada ahí, justo en medio del jardín, no se sintió tan sola. Finnick miró hacia el cielo sin estrellas. Rascó su cabeza despreocupadamente y esperó a que una respuesta coherente, inteligente y encantadora llegase a su cabeza y brotase de sus labios, pero esta no llegó.

−No lo sé−dijo al cabo de un rato. Tardó tanto en contestar que Johanna pensó que no la había escuchado. –Supongo que me recuerdas a alguien. –

− ¿Ah sí? –respondió ella abrazando sus piernas. Su voz era ronca, como si hubiese estado gritando durante mucho tiempo. Cuando veía la cara de Finnick, aún con las marcas visibles de sus puños, se recordaba que podía estar mucho peor. − ¿A quién? –no pretendía que sonase como una acusación, pero lo dio la impresión de que ese fue su tono al decirlo. Si Finnick lo notó, no se inquietó por ello.

−A mí− respondió secamente. Johanna sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde con agua fría en la cabeza. De inmediato pensó en la fila india de personas que esperaban por Finnick, en la mujer aferrada a su cuello, y de la popularidad que ostentaba el chico entre los capitolinos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que a ambos se les había ofrecido el mismo trato? –Supongo que creo que yo pude haber sido tú. O que tú pudiste haber sido yo−corrigió. –No sé qué cosa es peor.

Sin nada que decir, la nueva vencedora se encogió en su lugar. A menos de un metro de distancia del rubio, se sintió protegida y reconfortada por su presencia. De alguna forma se sentía menos sola cuando estaba solo con Finnick, que cuando miles de personas la rodeaban, coreando su nombre.

−Lo siento por los golpes…−dijo después de un largo silencio. La noche era tan oscura, y carente de estrellas que de Finnick solo veía la silueta. Sin embargo lo escuchó reír, no la risa musical de siempre, sino un sonido ronco, como el de alguien que no espera que lo hagan reír.

−No ha sido nada−le restó importancia, aunque Johanna vio por el rabillo del ojo que él se frotaba el estómago adolorido.

−Pude haberte hecho daño−replicó la chica, mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus piernas y perforaba a su acompañante con la mirada, como si aquello fuese lo único que evitase que la oscuridad la devorara.

−Y yo te hubiera dejado− fue todo lo que él dijo.

* * *

_Día 17, Distrito 4._

_Finnick._

−Mi hermoso rostro no te echa de menos, Mason−dijo mientras con una mano sostenía el auricular junto a su oreja, y con la otra acariciaba su cara, la cual lucía como una paleta de colores que iba desde el amarillo hasta el malva.

La mujer no le había preguntado por qué había vuelto a casa golpeado después de una visita fugaz al Distrito 7, por "razones diplomáticas", como había explicado él; pero después de escuchar un par de conversaciones telefónicas desde entonces, se podía dar una idea de que había pasado.

−Creo que ere tú la que me echa de menos a mí−

Mags soltó un bufido de irritación desde el sofá. Cada día a la misma hora, Finnick cogía el teléfono de la cocina cuando creía que ella dormía. A veces ella lo escuchaba, otras veces dormía enserio y cuando despertaba, él aún estaba con el teléfono en mano, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado.

El chico nunca se había comportado como un adolescente corriente, y Mags nunca había agradecido tanto eso como hacía ahora. No podría haber lidiado con un Finnick que tuviese aquellas costumbres y un par de años menos. Mags lo escuchó reír, y se convenció de que aquel era el mejor sonido que había escuchado en su vida. Si lo pensaba así, casi podía obligarse a que Johanna Mason le agradase, pero no lo conseguía del todo.

−La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte−contestó su muchacho. Al otro lado de la línea, incluso a la distancia, Mags podía escuchar a la chica reír. Le parecía extraño que alguien que acabase de perder a sus padres riese tanto, pero Finnick tenía ese efecto en las personas. Era como un efecto placebo para el corazón humano: no te cura ni te deja morir.

−El hecho de que no hayas corrido con la suerte de nacer con un rostro perfecto no te da el derecho de ir por ahí destrozando los que sí lo son− Mags rodó los ojos con obstinación. Todos los días era igual. A pesar de que solo escuchaba un lado de la conversación, parecía ser que Finnick y Johanna se la pasaban riñendo.

"_Finnick y Johanna_" siquiera pensar en eso era algo extraño. Nunca había existido un "_Finnick y…_" siempre había sido solo Finnick. Se dio cuenta de que la idea le molestaba más de lo que debería. Después de todo, él era su pequeño, y ella solo una pobre niña con mala suerte a quien había conocido hacía unos días.

−Te sorprenderá saber la cantidad de personas que consideran que si es perfecto, al igual que todo lo demás− escuchó decir. –Que tu no sepas apreciar la belleza cuando está frente a ti, no significa que no exista− Entonces no escuchó nada, solo la respiración –fuerte y entrecortada- del hijo de alguien más, que había tratado como suyo.

−Eso casi suena como una invitación−diferenció en medio de otras palabras que para ella no tuvieron sentido. Sintió como su sangre se convertía en hielo. Finnick. Su pobre Finnick quien tanto había sufrido…

−Cuarenta y tres días pasan muy rápido, Mason−a pesar de que Finnick susurraba ahora, podría escucharlo tan claro como si estuviese a su lado. Mags sobre el sillón agudizó el oído y entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormida mientras el joven retomaba su caminar por la estancia.

¿Cuarenta y tres días? ¿Qué pasaría en cuarenta y tres días? Intentó pensar en la fecha exacta, pero no dio con la respuesta. La percepción de los días tiende a distorsionarse cuando se pasa todo el día solo, viviendo solo por costumbre y para no dejar a Finnick solo en el mundo.

−No te metas en situaciones de las cuales luego no puedes salir−aconsejó el chico. Escuchándolo hablar al teléfono con una chica, era difícil pensar en él como el chiquillo huérfano de catorce años que había conocido y devuelto a casa como un vencedor. Sin embargo ahí estaba, tan suyo como cuando le había dicho por primera vez que la quería.

No le molestaba en absoluto compartir a Finnick con mujeres mayores, que buscaban aprovecharse de su cuerpo. Ese no era su lugar, y sus celos de madre no llegaban a tal extremo. ¿Pero de Johanna Mason? La situación era tan diferente que Mags no podía evitar sentir que lo estaba perdiendo.

−Tampoco yo−la voz se hizo más fuerte, y un instante antes de que el rubio entrase en la habitación, su mentora entendió que era porque se acercaba. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, mientras fingía dormir. Con pantalones finos de algodón que usaba al dormir, y desnudo de pies y torso, se le veía mayor.

−Cuarenta y tres días−repitió Finnick al teléfono, como si se tratase de una amenaza. –Cuarenta y tres días más y te arrepentirás de haberme llamado narcisista−Escuchó la risa de Johanna a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Ronca, casi masculina. Finnick al otro lado de la línea correspondió el sonido sin pensarlo.

−Sólo cuarenta y tres días más−prometió, como si de un mantra se tratase, y sin decir nada más, colgó el aparato con un ligero clic.

Sin despedidas, sin frases acarameladas, sin palabras de cariño. Nunca había nada de eso en las llamadas que los chicos intercambiaban, sin embargo todos los días continuaban llamando y respondiendo, siempre a la misma hora.

− ¿Sabes? Antes eras mejor fingiendo−dijo el chico mientras se acercaba. Mags no pudo hacer más que reír cuando él se sentó en el mismo sofá, acunando sus pies en su regazo. –Estás perdiendo facultades−

−Esa chica−dijo con la voz que la enfermedad le había dejado. Los ojos de Finnick brillaron con una intensidad que Mags intentó olvidar, mientras con dedos ágiles masajeaba sus adoloridos pies, que ya estaban cansados de tanto caminar.

−Johanna−corrigió él sin enfado. Finnick nunca se enfada con ella.

−¿Por qué te interesas tanto por ella? –el chico miró los labios de la mujer. De vez en cuando era más difícil comprender sus palabras, por lo que debían comunicarse por medio de señas y lectura de labios.

−No me intereso por ella− dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Si Mags no lo hubiese conocido antes de que mentir se volviese tan habitual para él como respirar, pudo haberle creído. –Yo solo…−se removió inquieto en el sofá, como un niño que no encuentra las palabras necesarias. –Me preocupo−

− ¿Por qué? – al chico jamás le habían gustado los interrogatorios, y su paciencia había comenzado a mermar. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué continuaba llamando a Johanna Mason todos los días, por qué se desesperaba cuando ella no respondía, o por qué discutir con ella le producía más felicidad que besar a cualquiera. ¿Cómo podía explícaselo a Mags?

−Ha pasado por mucho−respondió fríamente, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

−Muchas personas han pasado por mucho –le riñó la mujer. − ¿Por qué ella es diferente?

−Parece que le agrado…−contestó con un hilo de voz que habría hecho que a Mags le diesen ganas de abrazarlo y hundir sus manos en su cabello, si la respuesta hubiese tenido algo de sentido.

−Tú le agradas a todos− le recordó la mujer, con un temblor involuntario que recorrió su cuerpo, al igual que pasaba siempre que hablaban sobre las actividades que realizaba el chico durante sus viajes al Capitolio.

−No de esa forma−dijo él negando con la cabeza. Mags no había conocido a ninguno de sus padres, y él apenas y los recordaba, pero la mujer siempre había imaginado al padre de Finnick como un hombre fuerte y apuesto, y a su madre como una mujer dulce y sensible. Nunca había visto todas esas cualidades en el chico hasta en ese momento, mientras hablaba de Johanna Mason. –A ella parece que le agrado enserio…Como a ti−

−Yo te amo−le corrigió ella con una sonrisa. La idea de la chica no le agradaba, pero como negarle a Finnick –al dulce y pobre Finnick- el derecho de ser feliz. Incluso la ilusión de felicidad, era mejor que la vida vacía que había llevado hasta el momento. − ¿Crees que ella te ama también? –

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y la que lo había criado como a un hijo lo miró en silencio. "¿Cómo alguien tan bello podía estar tan vacío por dentro?" Se había preguntado la primera vez que lo había visto. Después de un tiempo a su lado, se había convencido de que no estaba vacío en absoluto. Simplemente no dejaba que cualquiera lo viera.

En su interior, esperó que Johanna Mason supiese como entenderle.

−No lo sé. –respondió al cabo de un rato. –No lo sé, pero creo que podría llegar a hacerlo ¿Sabes? –entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando sonreía lucía más joven. Realmente feliz, como si nunca nadie le hubiese roto el corazón. – Y creo que yo podría llegar a amarla a ella también.−

De un salto se puso en pie, presumiendo de un conjunto de huesos jóvenes y fuertes por los que Mags mataría. Le sonrió desde arriba, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y depositar un beso ruidoso justo en su frente. La mujer sintió como todo el cuerpo del chico parecía irradiar luz, como un pequeño sol dispuesto a quemarlo todo por su felicidad.

Mags no quiso decirle que realmente pensaba que no se podía llegar a querer a nadie. Que lo querías o no, y eso era todo, pero no se atrevió a arruinar aquella felicidad tan poco frecuente en su hijo. En cambió sonrió, y deseo que no se hicieran mucho daño al descubrir que el desamor en su caso, era inevitable.

Encendió el televisor sin ganas, deseando encontrarse uno de aquellos programas que transmitían en el Capitolio y en la Aldea de los Vencedores, que solo servían para matar su tiempo cuando Finnick no estaba, o se encerraba en su habitación. Pasó uno a uno los canales, sin prestar atención, mientras pensaba en Johanna Mason, quien lo había perdido todo.

En el piso superior, escuchó a Finnick reír y lo imaginó tumbado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, sonriendo repasando conversaciones pasadas, permitiéndose ser el adolescente que nunca había podido ser. Para calmar a su alma inquieta, imaginó a Johanna Mason muy lejos, en el Distrito 7, hablándole a la tumba de sus padres, contándoles todo sobre Finnick.

Se permitió a sí misma soñar con la idea de que ambos sabrían cómo hacerse felices, y que no acabarían con el corazón roto como había quedado ella a su edad.

La risa de Finnick terminó tan abruptamente como había empezado. Mags lo imaginó dormido, o quien sabe, talvez solo hubiese recordado que aquella misma noche viajaría al Capitolio para otra de sus fiestas. Tal vez al fin había entendido que jamás podría pertenecerle a alguien de la forma que deseaba, porque Finnick Odair solo podía ser de aquel que pagara por su compañía.

Se dispuso a subir hasta la habitación del chico, a pesar de los lamentos de su cuerpo cansado por los años. Antes de que llegase a apagar el aparato que solo había servido para hacerla pensar más en Finnick y Johanna, un aviso especial del Capitolio interrumpió la programación.

Faltaban cuarenta y tres días para las cosechas, que marcaban el inicio de los nuevos Juegos del Hambre. Dentro de cuarenta y tres días, los tributos elegidos serían llevados al Capitolio junto con sus mentores para una nueva edición de los Juegos que ella y su muchacho habían ganado.

Cuarenta y tres días. Cuarenta y tres días.

La promesa que Finnick había hecho al teléfono cobró sentido ante sus ojos, tan pronto que no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa, antes de apagar el televisor y dirigirse hacia el piso de arriba.

En cuarenta y tres días ella y Finnick volverían al Capitolio, y la mujer podía pensar en otra persona más, que de seguro también volvería. En cuarenta y tres días, Finnick y Johanna se volverían a encontrar, y Mags solo podía pedirle al cielo que el amor les durase hasta entonces.

* * *

_Día 35, Distrito 4._

_Finnick._

Estar en el mar siempre había sido como estar en casa. El recuerdo más antiguo que Finnick conservaba era de sí mismo, colgando de las faldas de su madre mientras su padre lo llamaba para que entrase al agua. Además de ser el recuerdo más antiguo, también era el único recuerdo que conservaba de las personas que le habían dado la vida.

Era extraño pensar en ellos como sus padres, cuando habían estado ausentes durante toda su vida. En su infancia, la academia de entrenamiento para profesionales de su distrito fue el único padre que conoció, y después de los Juegos, no quería a otra madre más que a Mags. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien a quien no recordaba? Aunque fuesen sus progenitores, la sangre no garantizaba el cariño.

Johanna no había vuelto a hablar de sus padres ni de sus hermanos desde aquella noche, cuando había llorado al sujetar al niño. Finnick tampoco había insistido, porque sentía que le debía discreción y silencio a la chica. Además, de haber empezado a hablar sobre ese tema, habría sido muy sencillo pasar a discutir sobre sus actividades en el Capitolio.

"_No quiero ser una prostituta_" le había dicho Johanna, y él no la culpaba. Sin embargo, ¿así era como lo veía a él? Con aquel horror con el que se refería a aquel futuro que pudo haber sido el suyo. Podía soportar que los capitolinos así lo vieran, después de todo, ellos eran peores que él, pero ¿Johanna? ¿Podría estar con ella sabiendo que tanta repulsión sentía por lo que él hacía?

Todo había sido culpa suya. Él se lo había confiado al apenas conocerla y ahora se arrepentía. Talvez, si hubiese esperado más tiempo, habría podido hacer que ella se enamorara de él, y ya cuando la idea de dejarlo le resultase ridícula, se le habría confiado. Ya entonces no habría marcha atrás. Pero no hubiese podido hacerlo, no era tan egoísta ni Johanna tan ingenua. Se habría dado cuenta de todo.

De vez en cuando no podía hablar con ella a la hora pactada. Cuando debía asistir a una fiesta, o cuando alguien contrataba sus servicios por varios días. Ella jamás le había preguntado o insinuado nada, pero en su interior sabía que lo juzgaba. Sería más fácil estar con alguien que no lo supiese, porque dudaba que alguien –Johanna, o cualquiera- pudiese algún día entenderlo.

Tal vez fuese como Mags había dicho, talvez él simplemente le agradaba a Johanna de la forma en que le agradaba a todo el mundo, sin ningún particular. Talvez ella tampoco le agradaba tanto como él pensaba. Talvez simplemente había estado solo durante mucho tiempo, y ahora se sentía bien al estar acompañado, al tener a alguien con quien imaginar el futuro.

Pero tampoco era eso. No había sido cosa de una vez, un día o una conversación. Habían sido treinta y cuatro días seguidos con el auricular del teléfono colgando de la oreja. Treinta y cuatro conversaciones que no tenían principio ni final, sino que solo fluían como el mar que bañaba a su distrito. Treinta y cuatro veces en los que al cerrar los ojos, no sentía nada más que felicidad.

Esta vez –la número treinta y cinco- la había llamado y ella no había respondido. Había intentado un par de horas después dar con ella, sin éxito. Quería decirle tantas cosas: que le gustaba hablar con ella más que con cualquier persona, que ella le hacía reír como nadie, y durante solo un rato, olvidarse de que él era Finnick Odair y estaba roto; pero no había podido hacerlo.

¿Se olvidaría ella de que era Johanna Mason cuando le hablaba? ¿Sentiría la misma necesidad que sentía él por olvidarse de hasta su nombre? Quería preguntárselo, pero ella no había contestado.

La noche sustituyó el día, aquella vez con una luna tan brillante que le robó a Finnick el recuerdo de aquella noche en casa de Johanna, cuando el cielo había estado tan negro como la boca de un lobo, sin luna ni estrellas. Llegó a casa arrastrando los pies. Solo faltaban veinticinco días para el día de la Cosecha, y por primera vez desde su coronación, Finnick no había ido a la academia para conocer a los tributos que se ofrecerían como voluntarios ese año.

¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo, si cualquier resultado posible ocasionaría una pérdida? Si el chico al cuidado de Johanna moría y el suyo ganaba, ¿Podría sentirse victorioso sabiendo que ella se culparía por una muerte más? Y si ella ganaba ¿Cómo estaría tranquilo sabiendo que alguien de casa había muerto debido a los sentimientos que creía tener por la mentora del Distrito 7?

"_El teléfono_" fue la seña que Mags le mostró cuando entró a casa, cubierto de arena y una fina capa de sudor.

− ¿El teléfono? –preguntó extrañado, más por el deterioro de la enfermedad de su mentora que por el mensaje en sí.

−No ha dejado de sonar−dijo con voz entrecortada. Finnick se preguntó si la garganta le dolería tanto como parecía al intentar hablar. La fracción de segundo que tardó en entender, fue la misma que Mags –obstinada- tardó en pronunciar el nombre de quien Finnick sabía, había estado llamando.

Johanna.

Tras recibir una mueca de enfado por parte Mags, fue hacia la cocina tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Ahí estaba el aparato como lo había dejado, sobre la mesa del comedor, mirándolo con complicidad. De memoria marcó el número que una chica respondería muy lejos de allí, en otra Aldea de los Vencedores, instantes después.

−Hola, Finnick−respondió ella con solemnidad. Al presumido que vivía en su interior le hizo feliz saber que cuando el teléfono sonaba, ella sabía que solo podía ser él llamándola. Sin embargo se sorprendió ante el saludo, Johanna nunca decía hola al responder el teléfono, siempre empezaba a hablar sin parar, como si encendiesen un interruptor.

−Pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestro arreglo−respondió él. Se dio cuenta de que la extraña sensación de incomodidad que había sentido durante toda la tarde se debía a no saber nada de ella, porque apenas escuchó su voz fue como si le hubiesen devuelto una parte suya. La parte que le había faltado siempre.

−Tranquilo, Odair. No querrás sonar desesperado –le recomendó. Él sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle porque no había respondido antes. El silencio se extendió por medio de la línea, y Finnick temió que ella hubiese colgado. –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rohen−explicó ella. –Era−corrigió. –He escuchado el teléfono sonar, pero no me ha apetecido hablar contigo entonces. ¿Está eso bien? –

−Si−susurró, tan confundido que no logró decir nada más.

−Bien. –dijo ella, Finnick imaginó que al otro lado de la línea ella sonreía. –Por qué tenía ganas de decírtelo, pero no quería molestarte. Si alguien me llamase diciéndome que ha llorado todo el día porque es el cumpleaños de su hermano muerto, yo le tiraría el teléfono –explicó. Finnick también rio, aunque le parecía morboso hacerlo.

−Yo no lo habría hecho−le prometió. Johanna suspiró al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que el aparato rugiera de su lado. –No habría tirado el teléfono. –

−Lo sé. –aseguró ella. –Eso es lo peor de todo. –Finnick se sentó en la encimera al lado del teléfono, haciendo crujir la madera por su peso. Esa casa lo había visto crecer, y él se había dado el lujo de destrozar una pieza del mobiliario o dos. –Estoy enojada todo el tiempo. Quiero odiar a la gente todo el tiempo, pero a ti no puedo. Es realmente irritante, especialmente porque a ti es a quien más quiero odiar. –

La respuesta pilló por sorpresa a Finnick. ¿Era un insulto o un elogio lo que había dicho? Con Johana era difícil saberlo. En más de una ocasión, Finnick dedicó varias horas de su sueño a pensar, si de no haber ganado los Juegos del Hambre la chica hubiese sido igual. Tal vez no. Él sin duda no habría sido igual de no ser un vencedor.

− ¿Es porque soy realmente amable? –preguntó con la voz seductora que hacía que más de una perdiese la cabeza. Con Johanna no funcionaba, o al menos no lo evidenciaba.

−Es porque creo que podría estar enamorada de ti. –dijo con voz entrecortada. Algo en el estómago de Finnick dio vuelta, al principio suave, después más fuerte, como si alguien le hubiese sacado todo el aire de un golpe. –Y se siente horrible− confesó.

Finnick rio. Escuchar su risa al otro lado de la línea hizo que Johanna deseara viajar hasta el Distrito 4 y golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza hasta que perdiese el conocimiento.

− ¿Es eso tan malo? –preguntó, con la sensación de estar cayendo aún en su estómago, y el cosquilleo en las extremidades. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando Johanna decía ser tan miserable?

−Lo es porque mi jodida familia está muerta−respondió gritándole. De haber estado a su lado, Finnick habría sujetado sus manos para evitar que lo golpeara, y habría dejado que ella escondiera su rostro en su pecho. Por medio del teléfono, solo pudo esperar a que ella dejase de gritar. –Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermano, mi familia está muerta, y en todo el día no he podido dejar de pensar en cuanto les habrías agradado a todos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Te estás riendo? –

−No estoy riendo−mintió él. –A mí también me habrían agradado. –

−Rohen cumplía tres años hoy−continuó ella. –Pero no tiene tres años, Finnick. Siempre tendrá dos. –Toda la risa que pudo haber acumulado en su interior murió al escucharla llorar al teléfono. No la había escuchado llorar desde la noche que había enterrado a su familia, y el chico se preguntó cuántas veces más lo habría hecho sin que él estuviese ahí para ella.

−Está bien recordarlo−

− ¿Recuerdas tú a tus padres? –preguntó ella. Finnick no recordaba haberle dicho que sus padres habían muerto, pero ella lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

−No porque no quiera−le respondió. –Pero sé que a ellos les gustaría que fuese feliz. Igual que tus padres y hermanos, les habría gustado saber que eres feliz…−Era tal vez el discurso más soso que había pronunciado en su vida, pero por un momento, logró que ella dejase de llorar. Lo consideró una pequeña victoria.

−No sabía que eres un sentimental−se mofó, y él agradeció haber recuperado a la Johanna de siempre.

−Y será mejor de que no lo digas. Tengo una reputación que mantener. Si se lo dices a alguien tendré que patearte el trasero− le retó. Su risa al otro lado de la línea sonó tan musical como Finnick no la había escuchado jamás, una risa de auténtica felicidad.

−Me gustaría verte intentarlo−respondió ella. Finnick la escuchó bostezar. Miró hacia el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Probablemente Mags ya se había quedado dormida en el salón, esperando a que él la cargara hasta su habitación.

−Faltan veinticinco días−le recordó él, y solo obtuvo como respuesta el silencio. Por primera vez en su vida, no le resultó irritante esperar una respuesta de parte de otra persona. El silencio con Johanna era tan agradable como el intercambio de palabras, aunque eso no tuviese sentido para Finnick.

−Alguien ha llevado la cuenta−se mofó ella. Él sonrió a duras penas, el cansancio también le estaba ganando la partida, aunque deseaba quedarse con el auricular contra la oreja durante toda la noche. − ¿Misma hora mañana? –preguntó. La ansiedad en su voz le pareció entrañable.

−Si. –respondió, conteniendo un bostezo. En el pecho sintió un golpe seco, como si algo hubiese estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo, y ahora despertara. -¿Johanna? –preguntó, simplemente para saber si seguía allí.

− ¿Finnick? –le imitó ella. Él sonrió. No podía dejar de sonreír.

−Yo también creo que podría estar enamorado de ti−le confió él. Escucharla perder la respiración por el otro lado de la línea, valió haber pasado todo el día esperando su llamada. –Y no se siente horrible en absoluto. –No dijo nada más, Johanna solo le respondió con su risa ronca de siempre, y con el sonido del teléfono al colgar.

* * *

_Día 52, Distrito 7._

_Johanna._

−Finnick Odair es un idiota−dijo la chica, dando vueltas por el jardín de la que había sido su casa. No se había atrevido a entrar desde que habían sacado los cuerpos. Imaginaba que los pisos de la entrada y del cuarto aún tenían las manchas de la sangre de su familia, pero no había entrado para confirmarlo.

Solo se paseaba por el jardín, en medio de los árboles que había plantado, con cuidado de no pisar las tumbas improvisadas que el chico había hecho para su madre, su padre y sus hermanos.

−Es narcisista. –Enumeró –Obstinado. Presumido. Arrogante−se quedó sin más adjetivos para definirlo, si cerraba los ojos casi podía ver a su madre sonriendo del otro lado de la mesa, aliviada porque su hija mayor al fin decidiese hablarle de un chico. –Y gentil. Eso es lo peor−apuntó al aire, satisfecha consigo misma. –Nadie puede ser bueno todo el tiempo ¿No? Él lo es, y lo odio−la brisa entre las hojas de los árboles era solo aire, pero a ella le pareció que era su madre, riéndose por sus contradicciones.

−Te habría agradado− se sentó rendida sobre el pasto. –Dirías que se ve mejor en persona que en televisión, pero no es cierto. –Rio secamente, imaginando que se veía tan loca como se sentía por estar hablando con alguien que no podía responderle. –Eso no importa demasiado. Lo que importa es que le he dicho que le quiero ¿Lo imaginas? –

El silencio le respondió. Echaba tanto de menos la voz de su madre, su risa, incluso sus regaños, que poco le importaba verse como una completa desquiciada. De todas formas nadie pasaba por ahí desde el asesinato de su familia, nadie en el Distrito 7 se acercaba a la vieja casa, ni siquiera a ofrecer respeto ante las tumbas improvisadas.

−Técnicamente no le he dicho que le quiero−corrigió. –Si no que creo que lo hago. ¡Qué estupidez! La gente debe decírselo todo el tiempo. Además, no puedo quererle. No puedes querer a alguien que apenas conoces, por más bueno que sea. – las lágrimas mojaron su rostro, sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo.

−Y él me ha dicho que cree que también me quiere. ¡Como si eso cambiara algo! Aunque le quisiera, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él me rompa el corazón, o que yo rompa el suyo. Es inevitable ¿No? Y no te voy a mentir, prefiero ser yo quien se lo rompa a que me rompa el mío. –bufó molesta, arrancando un par de hojas cercanas a su pie descalzo.

−Y él es tan idiota, que probablemente dejaría que lo hiciera−con las manos cubiertas de tierra se rascó los ojos con pereza. El cabello se lo había cortado a la altura de los hombros, y la sensación de tener tan poco cabello le hacía sentir más libre. Se preguntó si a Finnick le gustaría, aunque claro, él nunca había elogiado su aspecto.

Tampoco importaba demasiado lo que Finnick Odair pensara sobre ella o su cabello.

−Me lo ha dicho. Me hubiese dejado golpearlo, aunque le hubiese hecho daño. ¿No es una estupidez? He visto videos suyos, pudo haberme dado una paliza y no la ha hecho. Seguro el muy estúpido piensa que está mal golpear a una mujer. –Las lágrimas se secaron al viento cuando empezó a reír.

−Él es extraño. Es tan extraño que hace que yo no me sienta extraña, y eso está bien. Siento como si encajase. Como si no tuviera que esforzarme para agradarle. Pero es un idiota, y el muy idiota me ha dicho que me quiere. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo? Faltan ocho jodidos días para que nos veamos, y no puedo dejar de pensar si lo decía enserio o no. –se puso en pie, dándole un pequeño sorbo a la botella de agua que había llevado consigo.

−Y no sé−dijo encogiéndose de hombros−Pensé que te gustaría saber que cuando hablo con él, dejo de sentir dolor. Y está bien, ¿sabes? No te diré que me siento feliz, ni que siento que he encontrado el amor y que es todo mío, ni ninguna de esas ridiculeces. Pero cuando estoy con él deja de doler. Tú dejas de doler. Y papá. Y Byren. Y Rohen. Y está bien. –

Su estómago rugió, hacía horas que no comía nada y comenzaba a sentirse enferma.

−Y quién sabe. Tal vez pueda hacer que las cosas también dejen de dolerle a él. Creo que eso sería lo justo, porque finge que nada le molesta, pero sé que muchas cosas lo hacen enojar. Nadie puede ser así de perfecto, más considerando toda la mierda que ha vivido. –Se mordió la lengua. Su madre –si pudiese responderle- la regañaría por hablar así.

−Tengo miedo. Estoy enojada todo el tiempo, y eso me da miedo. La gente suele apartarse de ti cuando eres malo con ellos, y creo que me aterra la idea de estar sola. Pero Finnick no se aleja. Puedo ser mala con él, golpearlo y decirle que es un idiota, y no se aleja. –comenzó a dar vuelta en círculos, con sus pies descalzos hundidos en el pasto.

−Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien como temo perderlo. Me da miedo apartarlo, pero me aterra más la idea de necesitarlo. ¿Y si lo necesito y decide irse? ¿Y si quiere algo que no puedo darle? –

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las tres menos cuarto. En quince minutos, exactamente, el teléfono de su casa sonaría religiosamente como todos los días, aunque ella no estuviese ahí para contestarlo. Pensó en faltar, en quedarse allí un rato más con su madre, maldiciendo a Finnick Odair en voz baja, pero era aún más atractiva la idea de insultar al Finnick real.

−Finnick ha dicho que a ustedes les gustaría saber que soy feliz−dijo, mientras sacudía la tierra seca del pantalón que se había puesto por la mañana. –Y no sé qué tan cierto sea eso. Pero solo quiero decirte que creo que podría hacerlo. Creo que podría llegar a ser feliz.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, se despidió de su padres y sus hermanos, prometiendo volver en un par de días, antes de que empezara una nueva edición de los Juegos del Hambre, esta vez con ella como mentora.

Caminó en silencio hacia su nueva casa, en la Aldea de los Vencedores. La suya era la cuarta casa, a pesar de que una de ellas estaba desocupada desde que Rhiana y Olvian, dos de los mentores del Distrito 7 hubiesen decidido casarse y vivir juntos. Johanna no los juzgaba. Nadie podía entender aun vencedor mejor que otro vencedor, por lo que la idea de que dos de ellos se enamoraran tenía perfecto sentido.

Debido a la boda de sus vecinos, ella y el que había sido su mentor el año pasado habían sido los designados para preparar a los nuevos tributos que salían de casa, con esperanzas renovadas en los Juegos, debido a su victoria del año pasado. No conocía a muchos vencedores de los otros distritos. Sabía que Haymitch Abernathy sería como siempre el mentor solitario del Distrito 12, y que Mags y Finnick representarían al Cuatro, pero nada más.

A Mags solo la conocía por medio de las historias que Finnick contaba. De cómo lo había ayudado a ganar y después se había quedado con ella como una madre. Johanna pensó que debía de sentirse bien tener a una persona así en su vida, alguien en quien confiar ciegamente y a quien acudir cuando las cosas se volvieran complicadas.

Talvez gracias a Mags, Finnick no se había perdido en medio del negocio al que lo habían metido por medio de engaños y falsas promesas, y aún conservaba un poco de su humanidad.

Cuando entró a la casa y se limpió los zapatos en el felpudo de la entrada, no necesitó mirar el reloj de su muñeca para saber que eran las tres en punto. El teléfono sonó, como dando la hora y ella corrió a contestarlo, confiada de que la voz que escucharía al otro lado sería la de Finnick.

− ¿Has estado todo el rato junto al teléfono esperando esta llamada? –dijo él a modo de saludo apenas descolgó el auricular. Johanna sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos diesen vuelta. Tuvo que haber dejado el teléfono sonar un par de veces más, solo para fingir sorpresa, pero ya no quedaba nada sorpresivo en las llamadas de Finnick.

−Eso depende ¿Cuánto tiempo has visto el reloj esperando que sea la hora? –preguntó con el aparato en precario equilibrio entre su oreja y su hombro, mientras acercaba una silla y una manzana que reposaba expectante sobre la mesa.

Lo escuchó reír del otro lado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su risa que se sentía tan familiar como la risa de sus hermanos menores. Le gustaba la sensación que se producía en su interior al saber cada vez, que esa risa la había ocasionado ella.

−Debería empezar a cambiar las horas, solo para jugar con tu cabeza−sugirió él. Ella negó con la cabeza durante un par de segundos, hasta que recordó que él no podía verla. Debía usar sus palabras.

−Lamento decirle que no le respondería, señor Odair−dijo con voz solemne, la que él usaba para mofarse de ella al llamarla señorita Mason. Era el tono de voz de los capitolinos, e imitarlos ya no se sentía tan extraño como antes. –Sólo puedo reservar para usted un espacio después de las tres. Si llama en otro momento, podría no responderle…−

Finnick no rio. Se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos y si él estaría pensando en colgarle el teléfono.

−Talvez simplemente deje de llamar−respondió él, con voz aburrida. Johanna sabía que mentía, que jamás dejaría de llamar a la misma hora, sin embargo se descubrió temiendo que ese momento llegase pronto. –Se ha vuelto un poco aburrida, señorita Mason. –

−Te alegrará saber que los Juegos empiezan pronto−le recordó. Él bufó del otro lado, y Johanna escuchó como algo –de vidrio probablemente- se rompía en mil añicos del otro lado de la línea.

− ¿Te alegra a ti? –preguntó un rato después, tras maldecir por el vaso que había tirado al suelo en medio de un ataque de sorpresa, y que había despertado a Mags de su siesta.

−Se siente bien estar del otro lado−dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras limpiaba la manzana con su camiseta y le daba un mordisco. Estaba horrible, pero no tenía gran cosa en casa. –Saber que ya no pueden hacernos nada−

−Tal vez no por televisión−corrigió el rubio. Era lo más cercano a una queja que Johanna le había escuchado decir nunca. Aquella muestra de rebeldía, más que emocionarle le hizo sentir miedo. –Pero aún les pertenecemos, y cada año cuando nos obligan a volver. –

−Son solo un par de semanas−dijo ella, intentando consolarlo. Otro resoplido en el teléfono le hizo saber que Finnick se encontraba de un humor exquisito aquella tarde, y consideró la idea de colgar. ¿Pero cómo podría dejarle en su primer día malo, si él la había soportado en tantos?

−Para ti. Talvez. Yo tengo que volver cada semana–le dijo. Lo sintió como una bofetada. Aquel era el tema prohibido. Se suponía que ellos nunca hablaban de aquellas cosas.

−Si lo odias tanto, siempre puedes…−

−Siempre puedo ¿Qué? Estoy atrapado, Johanna. Haga lo que haga estoy atrapado. Si vuelvo, debo dejar que me tengan, que hagan conmigo lo que se les antoje. Y si no vuelvo ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que vengan por mí? ¿De qué maten a Mags? ¿O a mí? ¿O a ti? ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería si dejase morir a todos los que amo?

Johanna no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar que la había incluido en la lista de personas a las que amaba. Soltó un quejido que Finnick escuchó al otro lado de la línea, antes de golpearse la frente con el aparato.

−Lo siento. —dijo después de un rato. Esperaba escuchar a Johanna llorar, pero cuando contestó no estaba dolida, estaba enojada.

−Eres un estúpido ¿Lo sabes verdad? Todo este tiempo diciendo que no es culpa mía, pero no pensabas eso ¿No es así? Crees que fui egoísta por dejar que mataran mi familia ¿No? Pues déjame decirte algo: No lo sabía. No sabía que harían algo así, ni que matarían a mi estúpido estilista ni a mi estúpida escolta, pero lo han hecho. Todo porque no he querido ser una prostituta como tú…

−Lo siento.−repitió en un susurro, ignorando el hecho de que ella no lo consideraba nada mejor que una prostituta, de esas que se vendían en los distritos a los Agentes de Paz, a cambio de un par de monedas para la comida de la semana.

−Yo también lo siento−dijo ella en un suspiro, consciente de como lo había llamado.

− ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Johanna? ¿Tienes idea? ¿Por qué te llamo todos los días si odio lo que has hecho? ¿Por qué me sigues contestando si desprecias tanto lo que soy? –Mags, alertada por el sonido de los gritos caminó con paso lento hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Finnick abrazado a sus piernas, sobre la mesa de madera que hacía mucho tiempo le había quedado pequeña.

−No lo sé…−respondió ella. − ¿Enserio odias lo que he hecho? ¿Piensas que ha sido mi culpa que los mataran a todos ellos? –La respuesta ella la tenía muy clara, pero necesitaba escucharlo a él decirlo, aunque fuese solo una vez, aunque luego se arrepintiera.

−Si−el aire abandonó los pulmones de Johanna, quien se sintió tan vacía como un globo desinflado, movido solamente por el viento. − ¿Odias tú que me venda a cambio de dinero, joyas y fama? –No necesitaba una respuesta. Él también se despreciaba.

−Si−respondió ella. El silencio de pronto se hizo insoportable. Aquel vacío entre los dos que siempre habían sabido llenar con solo sus respiraciones, comenzó a ahogarlos a ambos, dejándolos exhaustos.

Finnick sintió como algo se rompía, como el dolor sordo que queda tras una herida mal curada. ¿Qué tan ingenuo había sido? ¿Cómo había podido fingir que alguien como él tenía derecho a ser feliz? Johanna miró la manzana mordisqueada una vez más, antes de dejarla caer.

−Te quiero−dijo él de pronto. Tan bajo y tan despacio que Johanna pensó haberlo imaginado. –Te quiero y sé que no debo. –repitió. –Te quiero y sé que eso no nos llevará a nada. Sé que no puedo esperar que digas lo mismo, ni que me creas cuando te lo digo, pero te quiero− el aire dejó de ser tóxico y llenó sus pulmones hasta amenazar con hacerlos reventar.

−Yo también te quiero. Pero eso no es suficiente. –respondió. Esta vez, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a cortar.

* * *

_71° Juegos del Hambre, Ronda de entrevistas._

_Johanna._

El teléfono no había vuelto a sonar.

Caesar Flickerman sonrió hacia la cámara, sabiéndose dueño del lugar. El público estalló en un caluroso aplauso que Johanna recordó, servía solo para atemorizar a los cosechados y vanagloriar a los profesionales. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Finnick, sentado cómodamente en su butaca de terciopelo junto a Mags, fingiendo que nadie lo miraba.

Se había vuelto una costumbre, mirar a Finnick Odair siempre desde la distancia. A veces, lo descubría mirándola también, no con aquel anhelo que ella escuchaba en su voz cuando hablaban por teléfono durante horas, si no con algo parecido al escepticismo, como si dudase que ella fuese real.

Lo miró, viéndola. Con una inclinación de cabeza en su dirección, le dio a entender que él la miraba también, y con una sonrisa le hizo saber que ya no dolía pensar en ella. Johanna no había llorado tras su última conversación telefónica. No valía la pena extrañar algo que nunca había sido suyo, y Finnick Odair nunca le había pertenecido a ella ni a nadie.

"_Hola, Johanna Mason_" leyó en sus ojos, cuando le sostuvo la mirada durante más de un segundo. Se preguntó si él la echaría de menos también. Si se despertaba por las noches con el deseo de llamarla y para decirle que extrañaba mucho el sonido de su voz, y como lo llamaba idiota sin que sonase como una ofensa.

Johanna si le extrañaba. Más que al hombre en sí, extrañaba la sensación de saber que allí afuera, alguien pensaba en ella. Después del calor de sus propios juegos, y a las puertas de una nueva arena, pocos se preocupaban por la inesperada ganadora del Distrito 7, quien lo había perdido todo. Ya no le quedaba nadie, ni siquiera el chico del Cuatro que un día le dijo que podía golpearlo si quería.

"_Hola, Finnick_" intentó decir, sabiendo que él aún la miraba. La chica del distrito 3 parecía pasar un mal rato sobre el escenario, mientras Caesar palmeaba su rodilla con complicidad, intentando sacar un puñado de información que la hiciera parecer menos sosa.

Pensó en su madre, en cómo le hubiese reñido por ser una tonta y no aprovechar la oportunidad que tuvo con el rubio. Por supuesto que su madre no era imparcial, siempre había babeado por él, aunque pudiese ser su hijo. Su padre hubiese sido más correcto, le hubiese prometido que no era el fin del mundo, y que alguien más llegaría, pero Johanna lo dudaba ahora tanto como lo hubiese dudado años atrás.

Después de Finnick, no había nada. No porque hubiese estado profundamente enamorada de él, sino porque dudase que alguien pudiese entenderla tan bien como él hacía. Claro, tampoco la había entendido por completo. Jamás entendería la parte más importante.

El vencedor del Cuatro separó sus ojos de los suyos, cuando el habitual pitido anunció que el tiempo de la chica del distrito 3 había concluido. Su compañero de distrito avanzó hasta el sofá, estrechando la mano que Caesar le ofrecía. Miró como los hombros de Finnick se tensaban bajo la chaqueta, y adivinó que él sería el mentor de la chica de su distrito, quien pasaría a continuación.

Johanna se había encargado del chico del Distrito 7, quien con solo 13 años le había mirado, diciéndole que pensaba que podía hacerlo. Tras su victoria el año anterior, el Siete tenía esperanzas renovadas en los Juegos del Hambre, y la idea de ser cosechado ya no parecía tan horrible. Con solo mirarlo, Johanna supo que no tenía oportunidad.

El hecho de que Lucian, el chico del Siete, se pareciera tanto a su hermano Byren, solo hizo aún peor la idea de perderlo. Debía regresar a ese chico a casa, se lo debía a sus propios padres y a sus hermanos, y talvez también a ella misma. Necesitaba saber que podría devolver a alguien a la vida, y no solo arrebatársela.

Enfundada en su vestido verde oscuro, se relajó sobre su butaca mientras los minutos del chico del Tres pasaban sin pena ni gloria. Le resultó siniestro comenzar a pensar en todos como cadáveres. Ninguno de ellos tenía oportunidad. Pero ¿La había tenido ella? Hacía un año todos pensaban que moriría durante el primer día, aunque claro, no sabían cuan enfadada estaba con todos ellos cuando comenzó a matarlos, uno a uno.

Y Finnick. ¿Quién habría esperado que el niño de los rizos cobrizos hiciese de matar un arte? Talvez, alguno de esos chicos tan insulsos podría regresar a casa. En silencio esperó que murieran todos, que fuese un año sin vencedor. ¿Qué clase de vida quedaba para aquellos que se salvaban de la muerte? No valía la pena vivir una vida como la suya, o la del chico del Cuatro.

Se descubrió mirando de nuevo a Finnick. No habían hablado desde aquella última conversación telefónica, desde la cocina de su nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Habían coincidido en cenas y fiestas exclusivas para los ganadores, pero siempre parecía haber una excusa para no ir en su encuentro. La más recurrente –su favorita- era que no tenía nada que decirle. Por dentro sabía que no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más. Se había quedado sin ganas de fingir que no le gustaba estar con él.

¿En qué momento se habían convertido en dos extraños? Después de contar los días para verse de nuevo, finalmente el plazo se había cumplido y se descubrieron sin más historias que contar.

Tal vez algún día, Finnick encontraría a alguien que no le molestasen sus actividades, y ella se moriría por dentro con las ganas de decirle que lo echaría de menos. O quizás, ella encontraría a otro que pudiese perdonar sus errores, y él fingiría estar feliz por ella. Porque así de idiota era Finnick Odair.

La idea de que Finnick se enamorase de otra persona le resultó tan desagradable que el que había sido su mentor le preguntó si estaba enferma. Quiso correr, hasta dos butacas adelante y hacia la izquierda, y decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que aún podía fingir ser suya, si él fingía ser de ella, cuando la vio.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el turno del chico del Tres había pasado, y allí estaba ella. Johanna no recordó su nombre, pero la sensación en su estómago se hizo tan insoportable como aquella tarde, cuando había descubierto su familia asesinada dentro de su casa.

El cabello oscuro y brillante caía a ambos lados de su rostro como una cascada. Sus ojos eran del color del mar que Finnick había descrito para ella por medio del teléfono. Johanna aventuró que sin las zapatillas de tacón, sería más baja que ella, también más menuda. El solo mirarla le produjo ganas de vaciar el estómago, aunque no supo bien por qué.

No era horrible. No era horrible en absoluto.

−Así que, Annie−dijo Caesar al oído de la chica, como si lo estuviesen ellos dos solos. Johanna recordó su propia entrevista, cuando el hombre le había preguntado cuál estrategia para ganarle al resto de chicos, más grandes y más fuertes que ella. Johanna había mentido, diciendo que no tenía ninguna estrategia.

−Dime, Caesar−preguntó ella, cortando al entrevistador que solo había hecho una pausa cargada de dramatismo. Johanna siempre había odiado a las personas con la necesidad de llenar todos los vacíos de la conversación, y esa Annie no era la excepción. Con una risita, Caesar y el público dieron a entender que la interrupción les había parecido encantadora.

− ¿Crees que puedes ganar? –aquella era la pregunta que siempre se les hacía a los profesionales, lo cual era una estupidez. Si se habían ofrecido como voluntarios, o tenían un instinto suicida muy fuerte, o pensaban que tenían posibilidades.

−Si –respondió Annie Cresta con solemnidad, desde el sofá de cuero por el que todos sus oponentes habían desfilado. Los ojos de Johanna abandonaron a la chica y se posaron en Finnick, quien la miraba como miraría un hombre al cielo azul, después de mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. –Creo que podemos−agregó, esta vez mirando al rubio entre la audiencia, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones, como si hubiesen pateado su estómago. No. Era peor. Como si un tren a toda velocidad la hubiese arrollado sin matarla del todo. Como si la hubiesen dejado ahí, con cada músculo de su cuerpo paralizado, cada hueso roto, esperando una muerte segura.

− ¿A dónde crees que vas? Está bien que no tengan posibilidades de ganar, pero tampoco puedes dejarlos solos−le riñó el mentor a su lado cuando ella se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que Annie Cresta desparecía por la cortina de terciopelo que iba a juego con el pelo de Caesar.

−Enseguida vuelvo−prometió, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta. El mentor la miró con mala cara, pero no dijo nada. Johanna tampoco se molestó en dar más explicaciones mientras golpeando las piernas de todos los presentes, salió por un rincón. Salió con tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de que el chico del Cuatro tropezó con sus propios pies al sentarse, o que Finnick la siguió en silencio.

"_Eres una idiota_"−pensó, golpeando su cabeza con los puños que alguna vez habían golpeado al rostro de Finnick también. "_Ni siquiera te importa. Él puede hacer lo que quiera. Ella podría morir en la arena_". El último pensamiento la dejó sin respiración. Ella no quería que Annie Cresta muriese, al menos no para estar con Finnick.

−Eres una idiota− bramó más fuerte, una vez que de las entrevistas solo escuchó los aplausos del público. No sabía bien donde estaba, solo veía un pasillo desierto y el sello del Capitolio por todos lados. Era extraño verlo en las paredes, y no en el cielo nocturno después de una ronda de muertes.

−No creo que seas una idiota−respondió la voz a la que ella se había acostumbrado. Johanna recordó que las únicas dos veces que habían hablado en persona, él siempre la había sorprendido por detrás, cuando ella no esperaba encontrarlo. –En realidad podrías ser la persona más lista que conozco−respondió encogiéndose de hombros con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. –Si no fueses una psicópata –agregó sonriendo.

Ella lo imitó. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

−Tú eres un idiota−le riñó. –Y serías menos idiota si no fueses tan narcisista− Johanna rio. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía así, que se descubrió aliviada por saber aún como hacerlo.

−Hola, Johanna−dijo, esta vez no solo con sus ojos sino también con su voz, y todo su cuerpo.

−Hola, Finnick−

−Es bueno verte− agregó después de un par de segundos interminables, en el que solo pudo mirarla. Recordó que cuando la conoció, pensó que era bonita y que aquello sería su maldición como vencedora, pero ahí de pie, con el recuerdo de la chica cuyos cabellos se escurrían de sus dedos, la comparación resultaba casi injusta.

−También lo creo−respondió. Estaba tan lejos, insoportablemente lejos a menos de un metro de distancia. ¿Cómo decirle ahora que no quería no estar a su lado, si ella misma le había dicho que odiaba todo lo que él representaba?

−Te ves bien−dijo, carraspeando su garganta. A pesar de todo, aún conseguía hacerlo sentir nervioso. Talvez aquello era lo único que no había cambiado desde entonces. Quizás, con suerte, aquella deliciosa sensación de saberse a su merced jamás lo abandonaría.

−Lo sé. –respondió sin la falsa modestia que tanto odiaba de las personas. –Tú también te ves bien−

El fantasma de la vida que pudieron haber tenido ensombreció los ojos de ambos. Si se esforzaba un poco, Johanna se podía ver a sí misma meciendo a pequeños bebés rubios en su regazo y riendo a toda hora. Finnick seguía imaginando lo mismo que antes, esta vez con otra persona a su lado.

−Antes no era tan complicado−dijo él después de un rato, y Johanna soltó un poco de aire, que no sabía había estado reteniendo.

−No−

−Supongo que hemos cambiado−se encogió de hombros. La chica quería decirle que era una estupidez querer a alguien un día y luego apagar ese sentimiento con facilidad, pero no dijo nada con tal de no sonar como aquellas chicas tontas de las novelas que leía en casa. –Yo al menos he cambiado− agregó él.

¿Era extraño que la única persona a la que quisiera hablarle sobre Annie fuese también a única persona a la que no pudiese decirle nada? Johanna sin duda le entendería. Primero le diría que era un idiota, y quien sabe qué cosas más, pero después comprendería todo. Había pocas cosas que Johanna no comprendía, una de ellas la que hizo que todo terminara antes de empezar.

−También yo−resopló. Sinceramente, se sentía igual que antes, pero Finnick tampoco tenía porqué saberlo todo. –O al menos eso creo−

−Conocí a una persona−dijo con la misma voz hueca con la que alguna vez, le había dicho que creía estar enamorado de ella. Johanna sintió la sensación inversa a la que había experimentado aquella vez. Se vio a sí misma cayendo en un hoyo, tan profundo que se preguntó cómo saldría ahora.

−Lo sé−respondió con una sonrisa. Una parte de ella faltaba, pero no le veía la necesidad a que todo el mundo lo supiera. Finnick la miró, acercándose. Claro que lo sabía, a aquellas alturas todo el mundo debía saberlo. Adivinó que llevaría el sentimiento en la mirada, tatuado en la frente al igual que cuando había conocido a Johanna Mason, pensando que era la mujer más fascinante que había pisado la tierra.

−Te agradaría−dijo, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella. La miró, como si fuese la primera vez. El cabello corto en punta, los mismos ojos oscuros que le habían dicho que lamentaba haberle hecho daño. Cómo le habría gustado amar a esos ojos oscuros. Sería más fácil así. –Estoy seguro de que te agradaría tanto como a mí− resopló contrariado.

−No lo sé, nunca se me han dado bien los profesionales−bromeó, y él sonrió. Rio con fuerza, como para unir las partes que comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Se imaginó a sí misma semanas después de vuelta en casa, esperando junto al teléfono por una llamada que jamás llegaría, platicándole a su madre sobre el chico de los ojos claros.

−A mí tampoco. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero ella es diferente. –

−Diferente es bueno− apoyó ella. A su lado el cuerpo de Finnick se retorció, como si una vara de madera invisible le hubiese estado moldeando la columna, y de pronto la hubiesen removido.

−Diferente no duele− agregó él. Con un elegante movimiento de caderas, como si bailara, se dio vuelta hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada en la pared más cercana. Un instante después estaba en el suelo, con su torso recto y sus piernas dobladas. Johanna lo imitó, menos grácil y buscó un lugar para sí misma en el suelo. El vaporoso vestido formó hondas a su alrededor.

No dijo nada. Sentada a su lado, se recriminó por no haberlo besado antes, cuando aún tuvo la oportunidad. Cuando él sujetó sus manos y dejó que esconderá su rostro en su pecho, y le dijo que le hubiese dejado hacerle daño. Tal vez era mejor así, talvez no extrañara tanto algo que jamás tuvo.

−Quererla no duele−dijo al cabo de un rato. Riendo como un loco. Sus piernas estaban juntas, y recordó haber pensado una vez que los cuerpos de dos personas no encajaban solo porque sí, como decía en los libros, pero en ese instante el suyo parecía encajar con el de Finnick. –La quiero y no me siento mal por eso. La quiero y no pienso en que inevitable me romperá el corazón. –

−Yo te habría roto el corazón –

−Lo sé. Y yo te hubiera dejado hacerlo−

Johanna se descubrió a sí misma imitando a Finnick, riendo como una loca mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. No importaba que el chico que se suponía debía llevar devuelta a casa mirase hacia el público y no la encontrara. Ya nada importaba demasiado.

−Nunca tuvimos oportunidad ¿No es cierto? –dijo él cuando reír comenzó a causar más mal que bien.

−Ninguna. –coincidió, dándole un puñetazo amigable en el brazo. No la habían tenido jamás, y quizás algún día dejase de doler. Por el momento solo podía acurrucarse a su lado, y decirle cuan feliz era por él. Como una verdadera idiota.

−Pero logramos ser felices ¿no?−le recordó Finnick. –Durante cincuenta y dos días seguidos. –rió. Johanna se sorprendió al sentir que aquello había sido suficiente.

−A veces eso es todo lo que se necesita− le dijo.

−El amor es extraño−agregó Finnick después, mientras tomaba su mano antes de dejarla marchar. Esta vez, no sentía como si una parte de sí faltase. Al fin tenía todas las piezas.

−Sí que lo es.

* * *

_Año 1 después de la Revolución del Sinsajo, Distrito 4_

Finnick no había mentido, el escenario frente a sus ojos era realmente hermoso. Con los dedos de los pies hundidos entre la arena y el agua helada que le empapaba hasta las rodillas, Johanna se sintió en paz. El viento aunque era fuerte no jugaba con su cabello –apenas y había cabello que mover, desde que se lo habían cortado al rape-

Si cerraba los ojos, podía escucharlo riendo a pesar de todo. Sabía que Katniss, Peeta, e incluso Haymitch también lo extrañaban, pero ninguno de ellos se había atrevido jamás a ir al lugar que había sido su hogar. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque había ido. Cuando el teléfono cubierto de polvo sonó una tarde, meses después de que Finnick muriese, se le antojó tomar el aparato y romperlo contra la pared.

Continuó sonando. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que Johanna –obstinada como siempre- abandonó el mutismo en el que se había sumido después de regresar al Siete y decidió contestar. Llevaba varias semanas sin darse una ducha, cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea se presentó como Annie Cresta.

Pensar en ella ya no hacía que su estómago doliese. Ni siquiera pensar en Finnick le dolía. Había dejado de doler cuando la noticia de que había muerto llegó hasta el Distrito 13, y ella misma tuvo que decírselo a la que fue la esposa del chico. Se habían sentado en un rincón –juntas- como ella y Finnick habían hecho una vez, y Johanna había escuchado a Annie llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Se obligó a ser fuerte, por ella que era tan débil, y no lloró. A Finnick le habría gustado eso, después de todo, Annie siempre había sido su gran amor, la única persona a la que podría perdonarle cualquier cosa y quien jamás lo juzgaría.

Cuando Johanna los veía, casi se sentía culpable por haber pensado alguna vez que aquel sería su futuro. Nunca le había pertenecido, siempre había sido para Annie. Además ¿Cómo podía decirle que aún pensaba en él durante las noches? ¿Cómo quitarle el único rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, a una chica loca?

Ni siquiera Johanna podía imaginar ser tan cruel.

Annie le había pedido que fuese al Distrito 4, y contra su voluntad de había metido en la ducha después de semanas huyéndole al agua, había tomado el tren y había ido en su auxilio. Al principio pensó que lo hacía solo por Finnick, porque se lo debía, pero lo hacía también por ella misma, para aprender a dejarlo ir.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, pensó que era idéntico a Finnick. Era tan pequeño que cuando Annie lo puso entre sus brazos, temió que se le escurriera por los dedos como un pececillo. Lo sostuvo con fuerza, tanta que temió hacerle daño, pero el bebé adormilado sonrió apenas ella lo tocó.

A él no parecían importarle los mechones desiguales de su cabello que apenas estaba creciendo. O las manchas bajo sus ojos debido a todas las noches en vela. Tampoco la aspereza de su piel, evidencia de que ducharse hacía mucho había dejado de ser un privilegio para convertirse en un castigo. Simplemente le sonrió, al igual que había hecho su padre.

Annie le agradeció por haber llegado. Ella tampoco sabía bien porque entre todas las personas del mundo, había llamado a Johanna Mason para que fuese a conocer a su hijo; simplemente sentía que eso era lo que hubiese querido Finnick. Johanna no dijo nada, era imposible hablar cuando una de las cosas más perfectas del mundo reposaba entre sus brazos como si hubiese encontrado su lugar.

El menudo cuerpecito del niño encajaba en la perfección en el agujero que ella había formado para él, entre sus brazos y su pecho. Recordó alguna vez haber soñado con pequeños niños rubios idénticos a Finnick, pero ni siquiera aquellos sueños producto de su imaginación se comparaban con la criatura que sostenía con fuerza.

Todo lo demás estaba mal. Aquello era lo único correcto en el mundo, y se culpó a sí misma por haber deseado alguna vez forzar al destino a algo diferente. Finnick tenía razón, ellos dos nunca habían tenido una oportunidad. De haberla tenido, el niño que se chupaba el dedo jamás habría nacido, y esa simple idea ya no resultaba coherente.

Mirando al chico, se recordó cuanto echaba de menos a Finnick. Cuanto había extrañado oír su voz por medio del teléfono que no había vuelto a sonar jamás, desde una semana antes de los 71° Juegos del Hambre. Jamás dejaría de extrañarlo, pero al menos pensar en él ya no dolía como había hecho antes, cuando aún estaba vivo a kilómetros de distancia.

−Es idéntico a él ¿No crees? –preguntó la madre sentada a su lado. Johanna asintió dos veces, obligándose a separar sus ojos de los de la criatura que jamás debería pasar por lo que ella, su madre o su padre habían pasado.

−Sí que lo es−repitió, recordando cuan extraño era el amor, y como las personas se enamoraban de maneras misteriosas, como Annie y Finnick. O Finnick y ella.

Al fin podía dejarlo ir, y aceptar que lo había amado, aunque fuese durante solo un segundo, al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Se sentía bien saber que había llegado a pertenecerle a alguien de la forma en que siempre había temido hacerlo, aunque no fuese correcto.

El niño abrió los ojos y sonrió, como si la saludara. Johanna solo recordaba haber visto esos ojos en una persona antes. Los mismos ojos que alguna vez pensó, podía llegar a amar. Esta vez, con el niño en brazos, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer esta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla. Antes de seguir con algunas cosas que quería decirles, quería desearle un feliz día de San Valentín a la persona que inspiró esta historia, Nymph Malfoy. **

**Espero que este regalo especialmente escrito para ti fuese de tu agrado, intenté ceñirme a tus especificaciones tanto como pude. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado cursi, te pido disculpas si alguna parte en especial te produjo caries ;)**

**También, un muy feliz día del amor y la amistad para todas las personas que hayan llegado hasta este punto y que disfrutan de mis historias, aun sabiendo que me voy por las ramas y que cambio de pareja favorita una vez al mes.**

**Como podrán ver, la pareja elegida para febrero resultó elegirme a mí, más que yo a ella. Johannick llegó a mí a manera de intercambio, y no pueden imaginar el reto que fue. Siendo dos de mis parejas favoritas, nada de lo que pensaba les hacía justicia, hasta que "El amor es extraño" llegó, y al fin pude dormir en paz.**

**Hacía mucho quería escribir sobre ellos dos, pero no me atrevía, principalmente porque no sabía que tan de acuerdo estarían los lectores con la idea, ni si valdría la pena publicarlo o no. Gracias a Nymph me di cuenta de que habían personas allí afuera que como yo, estaban obsesionadas con la idea.**

**Como dije, la inspiración tardó un poco más de lo normal en aparecer, y esta historia en particular surgió gracias a tres cosas: La primera, incontables horas frente a la pantalla del computador viendo Death Note (no me pregunten porqué), la revisión que hice de "En llamas", la película, cuando Katniss y Johanna hablan sobre Finnick y Annie (línea que además le da título a esta historia) y finalmente (el mayor aporte) la letra de la canción "Con las ganas" de Zahara. NECESITAN ESCUCHARLA.**

**Como verán con esta historia (si han leído mis otras historias) se repiten dos patrones: Uno, no puedo dejar de lado a Mags, sencillamente porque es Mags y segundo, sigo sin poder nombrar al hijo de Finnick y Annie. **

**Creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir. Por último, agradecerles de nuevo por leer. A Nymph especialmente, por haber sugerido esta historia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, si quieres luego te puedo hacer una versión en la que ambos son felices para siempre. Besos y feliz día para todos,**

**G. Applause. **

**PD. Recuerden escuchar "Con las ganas", de Zahara, especialmente si desean releer el penúltimo (entrevistas) y antepenúltimo (día 52) apartado. O si desean sentirse miserables un rato, lo que consideren más probable. ¡BESOS y no olviden comentar!**

**PD 2: Si no han escuchado "Thinking out loud" del genio contemporáneo, Ed Sheeran, les recomiendo ir y escucharla. No tiene nada que ver con esta historia en particular, pero me ha dado una idea para una "continuación", además es demasiado bonita y todo el mundo necesita escucharla. Adiós, adiós. **


End file.
